


In six thousand years

by Se3Me02



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 10 Plagues, 14th Century, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angel/Demon Relationship, Crowley Hates the 14th Century (Good Omens), Eden - Freeform, Egypt, F/F, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Lesbian Character, Middle Ages, Plague, Roman AU, Rome - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trojan AU, Useless Lesbians, Weymouth, black death, catradora, catradora good omens au, lesbian angel, lesbian demon, spop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se3Me02/pseuds/Se3Me02
Summary: In the beginning there was an angel guarding the Eastern Gate of the Eden and a rather mischievous demon, causing trouble for the both of them. Little did they know that their actions will determine the fate of the whole world.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 95





	1. Eden

Sunday, 21st October 4004 BC.

To understand their complicated relationship, we need to go back in time. Their story begins just after the creation itself. It starts as it will end, in a garden. In this case, the garden called Eden. God created everything with the whim of their interests which includes a tree with a big STOP sign on it. As a demon, she was told to get up there and make some trouble, which was supposed to be very easy. With a sign like that the sin was bound to happen. It was like those big red glowing buttons you just have to push, but in this case the button was a red apple. It was indeed easy enough, those humans just needed a little whispering here and there, in fact, they were so fresh out of the oven and naive that they almost ate the apple without any persuasion. 

It was a nice day. All days were nice, to be precise all seven of them and rain hadn’t been invented yet. But it was about to change as the clouds were already gathering, not long after the sin happened. The snake felt something new was about to occur so she made her way up to the walls of Eden where she knew a certain angel had her watch. Slithering there she casually shifted into her celestial like form right beside the angel. However, the difference was that the demon wore black robes and her wings were also black and rugged from the fall whereas the other one wore perfectly white clothes and even her hair was blond. Typical. You can say the demon’s wings got smoked, but this didn’t stop her from stretching them, partly to show them off to the tall looking angel.

“Well, that was easy enough.”

The celestial being was so focused on watching the storm coming she didn’t even realized she was there and could not hear what she said for the first time so she asked.

“Oh…I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said, that was easy enough…” the demon repeated.

Confused the angel looked away, apparently she was not able to hold eye contact.

“Yes, yes…I mean, it was bad.”

She was so cute, confused and all that, but the demon could feel something was off, besides the dark clouds approaching. 

“It was a bit of an overreaction, if you ask me. I can’t see what would be so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.” 

Now that she got her attention the angel finally looked at her again with those light blue eyes. Astounding.

“Well, it must be bad…Sorry, what was your name again?” 

“Catra.”

“Catra, right. So it must be bad, otherwise you wouldn’t have tempted them into it.”

“I was just told to get here and make some trouble…I didn’t even know it would be such a big deal.”

“Obviously, you are a demon. It’s what you do.”

“And you are an angel. What is your name, anyway? You know mine but I don’t know yours. It’s a bit unfair.”

It was apparent that the blond celestial hesitated for a few seconds, trying to decide whether to tell the demon or not, but eventually she gave in.

“Adora. My name is Adora.” 

“Of course it is…” she mumbled as she should have known that. She looked just like an Adorable being. 

“But I mean, it was not very subtle of the Almighty though, just putting there in the middle of the garden, a tree with a Don’t touch sign. Makes me wonder what God is really planning…” 

It was in her demonic nature, the raising doubts in everyone, questioning decisions and people above them, but it was especially fun with this woman. She just had to play a little more to see what the other one was really made of. 

“Best not to speculate. It’s all part of the Great plan. It is not for us to understand…” 

Clearly, she hesitated here once again. The demon could almost hear the cogs ticking. 

“It’s ineffable.” Stated the angel.

Apparently she was very proud of herself for explaining all that to the demon, but she has just begun enjoying this.

“Didn’t you have a flaming sword?” 

Once again, the angel was on the edge, babbling and looking away. What was it about her that made a demon be so interested in her?

“Um…”

“Yes, you did. It was flaming like anything. What am I saying?” 

She was lost for words and could only gasp for air. Bingo. A weak spot on the ever so perfect creation of God.

“Did you lose it already?” 

As she asked she started sneaking around her, raising an eyebrow, just to make her feel more uncomfortable. This should do the trick. And it did.

“I gave it away.” She confessed.

To be honest, Catra did not expect that and her reaction was true to that. Eyes widened in surprise.

“You what?” she gasped in awe.

“I gave it away, okay?!” The blond celestial snapped at the demon.

Catra had to take a step back since Adora was a bit intimidating with all that muscle she had but she was also compelled to stay right before her. 

“I had to…she was expecting already and there are vicious animals out there…I just hope I didn’t do the wrong thing.” 

Her confession was priceless and it made the trickster smile uncontrollably.

“Oh I’m pretty sure you did the right thing…you are an angel after all. Incapable of doing evil.“

It seemed to calm her down a little, she even looked at the demon in the eye again. 

“Thank you…really. It’s been bothering me ever since.”

“Yeah, I can see that…I have been worrying too. What if I did the right thing with the whole eat the apple business? A demon can get into a lot of trouble for doing the right thing. It would be funny if we both got it wrong. If you did the bad thing and I did the good one.” 

Catra couldn’t help but chuckle. Actually thinking about it like that was messed up and it made Adora snap again.

“No! It wouldn’t be funny at all…” 

“Well…I guess we will see about that.” 

And as she finished her sentence the storm finally arrived and rain dropped upon the surface of the Earth for the first time. Catra already knew she hated it, it was made of water and she just detested that liquid thing, so with that she pointed at the angel’s wings.

“You wouldn’t mind, would you?” 

The demon kind of knew Adora was unable to resist so she stumbled under her wing as she raised one for her enemy to find cover from the rain.

Little did they know that their actions will change the course of human history forever.


	2. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years passed since their last meeting. Catra hasn't been resting and she got promoted, having additional abilities. Thanks to this Adora got her own upgrade and now they have to face each other, for the first time since Eden.

Similar storm clouds were darkening the afternoon on this day as the very first ones. However, some years passed and things happened since then. Mankind started to spread all across the globe and they acted on their own. Some of them feared God and they wanted to be redeemed of the original sins whereas others were living without the crippling anxiety caused by such things. 

The demon Catra had her fun tempting people to steal, to seduce or to kill, but this time she had a bigger plan, so to say. Since her performance as a demon was excellent she had been rewarded with some extra skills and this she used to create new life, a monster which she called Leviathan. It was a sea serpent with as many eyes as there are days in a year, it could breathe fire from its throat and smoke emerged from its nostrils, feeding on sea dragons and it could make so huge waves that they would only calm after 70 years. On its glowing bright scales even the angels’ swords would chip off.At least, that what she has planned. 

A lightning flashed across the sky as she appeared on the sandy shore near the Mediterranean-sea. 

“Did you really have to kill it?” she asked looking down at her creation laying still on the shore, it’s eyes cloudy and lifeless. 

“I was chosen and tasked with the elimination of the monster you created, Catra.” 

The demon looked up now to see a certain glowing angel with her wings stretched out in all it’s glory. She looked stunning, with her eyes bright blue and her golden hair flowing majestically in the stormy wind. Adora jumped off the rock she was standing on next to the demon who only now noticed the sharp and flaming object in the angel’s hand.

“Hey Adora. Is this how you got your sword back?” she raised an eyebrow, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

“Yes. Due to my miraculous actions and my abilities the Almighty has chosen me to be their champion…and gave me a new, upgraded sword.” Said the angel, trying to stop the flaming but without luck.

Catra chuckled and shook her head.

“Is that what you call an upgrade? You can’t even use that thing properly.” The demon scoffed.

Catra knew how dumb this angel was, but this was actually something funny and…cute. She couldn’t decide whether the angel was adorable or just clumsy. 

“Shut up, I’m trying something…” 

Meanwhile Adora was trying to put the fire out so she dipped the sword into the water but that didn’t stop it from still blazing, she even dropped it into the sea accidentally.As Catra laughed she decided she found the angel both clumsy and cute. 

“Maybe next time ask for a manual too from your dear God.”

The demon had time to observe her enemy. Her appearance changed since the last time they have seen each other. The angel was wearing a tight white dress, but it was not a real skirt, there were shorts underneath. On her shoulders she had golden armor and on her forearm as well. On top of all she also had a tiara which Catra considered ridiculous. 

“What’s with this new look anyway? Did it come with the upgrade?” she walked next to the angel who was trying to get her sword back from the sea.

“Uh-oh…losing it again already, I see.” The demon teased and a smirk crossed her face.

Adora finally caught her sword and a little angrily she turned to look at Catra, her eyes glowing even more than before, pointing the sword at her. 

“Do not play with me, demon.” 

Even her voice sounded angry. Swallowing hard Catra took a step back unable to break the eye contact, but afraid a little. The celestial did look intimidating like this…except the tiara. The tiara was a joke.

“Okay, okay…relax.” She put her hands up in front of her in defense.

The angel’s facial expressions softened and she lowered her sword, a sigh left her mouth.

“What is it about your eyes, Catra?” she asked genuinely interested in the answer.

The demon looked surprised as she did not expect this twist.

“What do you mean?” she asked but she felt a blush appearing on her face because of the intense look of the angel.

“Your eyes…they are like when you were a snake.” She pointed out the vertical slit pupils of the demon. 

“Oh…yes…uhm…I am not able to change them. I can transform my body but my eyes remain snake-like.” 

The demon admitted as she looked away, running a hand through her wavy hair as she was unable to stand the gaze anymore.

“I like it. It makes you unique.” The angel said it so nonchalantly that the demon wondered what this supposed to mean, looking back at her confused.

“Well, I like it too. I can scare people away just by showing them.” She chuckled nervously which made the angel smile a little too.

“You don’t scare me” 

“Yet…but we have all the time in the universe. That’s one of the perks of being immortal, you know.” 

The demon looked over to her big monster and walked towards it, touching it’s faded scale. She kind of felt like it was her child, even though technically they were not able to or allowed to reproduce, but still. She created the leviathan. 

The angel approached the demon but stood behind her instead of next to her. She wanted to say something since she killed the monster, but nothing came to her mind, nothing sensible.

“Are you okay?” she asked eventually.

Maybe it wasn’t the best thing, to ask the enemy about their wellbeing, but it was in her angelic nature to care about every living creature, and it included this particular demon too. 

“Am I? Oh I don’t know, you just killed Levi, angel.” 

The celestial could sense some kind of anger in the demon’s tone, especially how she said the last word ‘angel.’ There was hate in her voice which surprised her, even though she shouldn’t have been surprised by that. They were sworn enemies, after all.

“I did what I had to do. I had no choice.” 

“Pfft...right. Keep telling that to yourself.” 

“We are sworn enemies, don’t act all offended, you knew this was going to happen.” The blond said sternly, only making the brunette even angrier.

“And you just have to do what people tell you, don’t you? Like the good, obedient puppy you are, running around, obeying orders.” 

“I… don’t talk to me like that! And I don’t need to explain myself to you, you are only a foul demon, after all.” Adora snapped at the said demon, who was not taken aback this time. 

“You act all high and mighty, but you are just as miserable as I am. Once you will realize that…and then we can talk.” 

Without looking at the blond Catra turned around and walked past her, only stopping once she was behind the taller angel.

“Until next time, angel.” 

She said before disappearing into thin air as a loud thunder shook the sky and lightning struck down where she was standing. 

The celestial didn’t even have time to say her goodbye, the demon was already gone. With a deep sigh she transformed back into her normal self, without the glowing eyes and the wings and more importantly, without her tiara. Her sword stopped flaming as well.

“Oh great, now you are working.” Adora rolled her eyes as the sword finally obeyed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a fun chapter to write, more coming. 
> 
> Sorry guys, I got caught up in another fanfic, which you will see soon enough. Bare with me, I haven't forgotten about this one either! Chapter 3 is in works.


	3. Egypt I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them meet again in ancient Egypt where Catra is on the side of a tyrant, also known as the pharaoh, and Adora is serving God's prophet, Moses. Adora has to deliver the plagues herself while Catra can only sit back and watch it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have twisted some biblical facts, so if you find something inappropriate, it is on purpose to make the story fit better.

13th September 1259 BC.  
  
It was a sunny and a hot day in Egypt. The air was filled with the mixture of groans, screams and the sound of a hundred whips striking at the slaves in the background. Some may say that he was the greatest ruler, Ramesses II. He got the throne only when he was in his early twenties and he has made great deeds. Probably not good, but great ones nevertheless. The slaves were working on a pyramid while the pharaoh was sitting in his throne, a slim figure slithering on his side.   
  
Catra hasn’t been lazy the last couple of years. She has been working as the pharaoh’s noble government official. So far they managed to push more people to slavery, build enormous building such as temples, castles and statues. The empire was getting richer by each day.   
  
“My dear lord, what is it that doesn’t let you rest on your throne? What’s been troubling your mind?” Catra asked ever so blandly.   
  
Apparently the pharaoh was having a hard time, even though he had everything he has ever wanted and even more.  
  
“I feel…empty. I’m not happy. I have everything, yet I have nothing.”   
  
“But what else could you wish for? We have built the biggest empire of all times, the land is flourishing more than ever! We have everything under control.” The demon tried to point out what they have achieved so far, but with no success.   
  
“I did…there is no we. I am all-powerful.” The pharaoh corrected her and it made the demon almost hiss in frustration, but she bit down on her tongue.   
  
“Yes…my lord.”   
  
“But then again, why I am not happy? Answer me, Catra.”   
  
Honestly, she had no idea what else she could give the emperor. Hesitantly she opened her mouth to speak.   
  
“Maybe –“ A voice cut her off in mid sentence and they both turned towards the source of the sound.   
  
“Ramesses!”  
  
Two people approached them through the hall. A thin brown man and a white blonde woman on his side. They were wearing ragged robes, dust covering their faces and they looked tired. Catra recognized the blond immediately but decided not to make a comment on it. _Of course the angel would be here, ruining her fun._ The ruler stood up and walked up to the visitors. As soon as he realized who he was facing his face lit up in delight.  
  
“Moses? Is that really you? I thought you were dead. Where have you been?”   
  
The brunette did not like this cheerful meeting at all, she sensed they were up to something. She followed the pharaoh and stood beside him, eyeing the tall angel suspiciously.   
  
“Ramesses, look at you! You became the pharaoh!” said the man named Moses.   
  
The two man hugged each other, full of joy to see one another again, while the demon and the angel stood still, shooting killer gazes at each other.   
  
“What are you wearing? What are these dusty robes?” Ramesses asked, laughing at Moses.   
  
Catra had seen enough of this so she stepped forward, clearing her throat.   
  
“Ahem…my lord, need I remind you that this man committed murder and treason? According to the law he needs to be punished and -”   
  
“Silence! I AM the law.” The pharaoh said, losing his temper for a moment. The emperor held his arms up, gesturing gently. “I am the rising and the setting sun, it will be as I say…and I say I forgive this man’s deeds, he in no criminal, he is a prince of Egypt.”   
  
“Ramesses…” Moses started to protest.   
  
“But my lord!” Catra also tried to intervine but there was no point in doing so, the pharaoh has already made up his mind.   
  
“Ramesses, you know I am a Jew and God has spoken to me.” Moses kept on going, making both Catra and the emperor look puzzled at him.   
  
The brunette clenched her jaws and fists, his gaze wandering at Adora. _It must have been her doing._ _There is no way that God had spoken to this nobody._   
  
“That is just impossible…” Catra scoffed, crossing her arms before her chest.   
  
“Excuse me?” the brown man with the stick asked, looking at the brunette.   
  
“Why would God talk to a nobody like you?” Catra asked I disbelief.   
  
“Oh it is very possible, I have witnessed it with my own eyes.” Adora finally joined the conversation, stepping forward.   
  
“Who is this? How dare you talking to me like that?” the ruler said, a certain seriousness in his tone.   
  
“Yeah, how dare you, Adora?” Catra asked, a smirk covering her face.   
  
“Wait, you two know each other?” Moses asked, his gaze jumping from the blond to the brunette and back to Adora.   
  
“Know is an overstatement. Our paths have crossed before.” Said the angel sternly.   
  
The emperor and the prophet exchanged puzzled and confused gazes.   
  
“Ramesses, God orders you to let my people go.” With all seriousness Moses picked up where he left off.   
  
The pharaoh took a step back, disappointment and disbelief sitting on his face.   
  
“Orders?” was the only thing he asked.   
  
“Watch out…God is almighty.” The Jew said, raising his staff in emphasis.   
  
Catra felt like she had to step her game up to end this circus.   
  
“My lord, why do you let him threaten you? In your own palace? On your own land?” as she spoke she stepped between the two man.   
  
“I am not threatened by your empty words, Moses. I will not let your people go and I will not tolerate this.”   
  
“Please, brother, don’t do this.”   
  
The ruler hesitated for a few moments, pondering the possibilities.   
  
“You can choose Moses, you can still come back to me and live with me in this glory. Look at what I’ve achieved!”   
  
The Jew considered the offer which made Adora to step in too. 

“Remember, we have an agenda. We must free your folk. God’s order.” The blond said, standing in front of Moses.  
  
“I don’t think this is a good idea, my lord, he betrayed you before. Left you. Remember?” the demon also stood in front of the pharaoh and between the two men.   
  
Both Adora and Catra tried desperately to convince their allies to do their bidding with more or less success.   
  
“No, Adora is right. We cannot go back the way we were before. You either let my people go, or bear the consequences.” Moses said, standing up to his purpose finally.   
  
The blond angel smiled smugly at the demon, raising an eyebrow at her. Catra grunted.   
  
“He is threatening you now. Will you really let him act like this in your own palace?” she asked the pharaoh desperately.   
  
“No.” Ramesses said, walking past Catra and stopping in front of Moses just a few inches away. “You can tell your false god, that it is not happening. I will not have this nonsense anymore. Leave now, before I take your head. And you too, woman.” He turned his gaze towards Adora, his brows furrowing.   
  
“So it will be.” Moses finished the conversation, turning to walk away with his friend. A smile tugged at Catra’s lips as she watched them leave. The celestial looked at the demon over her shoulder one more time before they disappeared out of sight. There was a worried look on her face as they left.   
  
  
Catra was tasked with keeping an eye on her nemesis, Adora and she did it gladly. She followed the celestial traces that the angel left behind (sudden miracles all over the place) and eventually found her at the shore of the river. At the same time Adora was tasked to do God’s bidding, delivering the first of the ten plagues as promised. Catra hid behind the reeds in her snake form to watch what Adora was doing. She saw how the angel crouched down and put her hand into the river, closing her eyes and focusing real hard. Catra slithered a bit closer to have a proper look and the water turned crimson red before her very own vertical split eyes. Adora was glowing golden while her magic worked and her hair was flowing as if the wind was blowing it upwards, her eyes glacier blue. As the celestial being was standing up Catra slipped there and turned back into her human form without making any noise. The demon took a step closer to the now red water.   
  
“Impressive. Don’t you think it is a bit too much?” Catra asked, scaring the heaven out of the unprepared angel.   
  
“Catra! What are you doing here?”   
  
The demon crouched down and put a finger in the water, bringing it back to lick the red liquid off, pulling a grimace as she realized how the metallic taste reminded her of something particular, and it was not water.   
  
“What’s more important is what you are doing here. Turning the water into blood? Really? That’s the great plan?” Catra scoffed, standing up and straightening her back. She threw a judging glance at Adora.   
  
“It is God’s will.”   
  
The demon raised a brow, still not tearing her glance away from the other one.   
  
“Oh really? What a surprise.” Sarcasm was playing in the way Catra talked.   
  
“Don’t look at me like that! It’s not like I enjoy this…putting people in misery.”   
  
“Yet you are still doing it. Let me guess…for the greater good?” the brunette demon smirked, crossing her arms before her chest.   
  
“I am not to question the Almighty’s plan, so yes, I am doing what I am told. Unlike you, I have faith in our God.” Catra started laughing coldly, flailing her arms as she did.   
  
“Ah…you are even dumber than I remembered. Our God? I have no God. Not Egyptian gods and definitely not your God.”   
  
“How can you say such a thing? Do you really not have faith in anything?”   
  
Thinking about it, Catra did have faith in one thing, but that was not godlike. She refused to let the celestial know about it anyway.   
  
“That is none of your business, angel. I’m a demon, I do what I want.”   
  
“And that includes throwing innocent people into slavery? Is that what you want, Catra?”   
  
Silence fell upon the two inhuman beings as it took Catra aback, clenching her teeth in frustration. _She acts like she knows me, but she has no idea who I am, what I am._   
  
“Oh that wasn’t me actually. It was all the pharaoh. I didn’t even need to move a little finger for that to happen. I guess humans are rotten to the core.”   
  
The angel’s eyes widened in disbelief.   
  
“What? Do you really think I am that bad…or more like good of a demon?” she continued.   
  
Catra was not the finest of demons. Whatever she did always ended up effecting herself and putting herself in the middle of trouble. She tried her best to do bad things but it always backfired at her.   
  
“I thought…” Adora started but she didn’t finish her sentence as she looked away, apparently embarrassment.   
  
“Yeah, you thought it wrong.” Catra walked behind the angel and inspected the situation.   
  
It seemed like whatever plan she and God had Catra just had to sit back and watch it happen. A smug grin crossed her lips as she whispered into Adora’s ear.   
  
“I don’t know what your plans are, but I feel like you are doing my job.” Catra could see how shivers ran through the blond’s body before she pulled back in outrage and exclaimed.   
  
“No, I’m not! It is the right thing to do in order to free the people. And I have utmost faith in the Almighty.”   
  
Catra put a finger under her chin as she spoke.   
  
“We will see about that, Adora.” The brunette trailed her finger alongside the sharp jawline before retreating with an ever so bright smirk.   
  
As they were so busy with each other they didn’t realize how a boat was approaching them on the river. It was the ruler of Egypt with his priests and he immediately noticed the two familiar figures standing by the bank of the river.   
  
“Catra! What is the meaning of this? Why is the water suddenly red?” The man shouted at the demon, asking for explanation.  
  
Catra turned around to see the pharaoh talking to her from the fancy boat.   
  
“You should ask this woman about it, not me. She is the one who did this.” The demon gestured at the tall blond woman standing next to her.   
  
“You! Explain all this!” the man pointed at the angel.   
  
"Yeah, Adora. Explain what you did. How you took the precious water away from everyone.” Catra was enjoying it way too good as she could see how the angel was battling her own feelings.  
  
Adora stepped up to herself. “Let your slaves free and this will end! If not, then bear the consequences.”   
  
The pharaoh investigated the scene before he started laughing maniacally.   
  
“If you think your little tricks scare me, you are mistaken. This won’t stop me from breaking my family’s tradition. Your folk remain in slavery.” With that the boat went on, leaving the angel and demon alone.   
  
“Why do you serve such a horrible man, Catra?”   
  
“Because I’m a demon, or did you forget?” She snapped at her, slowly wading into the blood stream of a river.   
  
“Where are you going?”   
  
“To enjoy your little trick. All this blood, I can’t miss out on it. Thanks for the drink.” She winked at the celestial being before turning back into a snake and disappearing into the crimson liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! It took me a while to finish this chapter for several reasons. One: as you can see in my other works, I am currently working on another big project (take a look if you are a CATRADORA fan), and my free time became almost non-existent. 
> 
> BUT I have an intention to finish this story and overcome any obstacle thrown at me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Egypt part II is also written, so coming soon!


	4. Egypt II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plagues keep coming as promised and Catra is tasked to put an end to all of it. A cunning plan is carried out but unexpected twists put the demon in an uncomfortable position.

Not even a few days passed when the next plague came and soon after another one. Frogs and lice started to swarm, subverting the sensitive balance in nature and making everyday life almost impossible for the people. Yet, it was not enough for the Pharaoh to retreat and give upon his agenda. Families had been dying of thirst because of the blood river and frogs had been disturbing the children, even in their sleep. But the itch that was caused by hundreds of lice was the worst of all. One could not ignore that fact and Catra was especially annoyed by the discomfort. She was a demon who enjoyed luxury and this was far from anything like that.  
  
It had only been a few days since the attack of the lice but Catra decided to confront Adora about it. She put on her black tunic and ventured outside, careful with her steps not to squish a frog on the way. She was disgusted by them and the last thing she wanted was to get in any contact with them. Passing through the streets of Egypt in the burning sun was not a good idea. Her feet hurt from the hot sand flowing into her sandals and hissed with each step she took. Catra followed her natural instinct as she could still sense the holiness radiating from her frenemy, Adora. It took her only a few turns to find the angel at the meadow, staring blankly at the cows. Catra stumbled towards the blond woman in white through the tall grass, grunting as even now she was itching.  
  
“Lice? Really? That was low, especially for you. I can deal with the frogs, but these tiny suckers are insufferable!”  
  
“Hello to you too, Catra…” Adora turned towards the newcomer and checked her out from head to toe. “You look awful.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks. And you look…okay. I guess being God’s favourite pet has its privileges. You are not effected by all those things you unleash, are you?” Catra asked as she tried to scratch her back, but she couldn’t reach so far. “Lend a hand?”  
  
Adora rolled her eyes and stepped behind the demon, scratching her back.“Why are you always so…you.”  
  
“I know deep down you like me…oh yes, that’s the spot, right there...ahhh.” Catra leaned into the touch, arching her back more, until the sensation was withdrawn.  
  
Adora stepped aside and sighed as she looked over the field. _She seems troubled. She wouldn’t even throw a stupid comeback._ Catra could only wonder what was on her mind.  
  
“Why are you so gloomy? Something happened?”  
  
“I just…I have pity for these animals…they shouldn’t be dying.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” The demon looked at the cows happily eating grass while the sun shined upon their lovely backs. “They seem fine to me. Look, they are not dying!”  
  
Why she wanted to make the angel happy so desperately Catra couldn’t tell. _Wait, what am I doing here?_ She only realized her hand was on Adora’s shoulder too late, the blond celestial already saw her hand there to pull it back quickly.  
  
“This…” Adora returned her kind gesture in a form of a weak smile but it faded soon.  
  
Catra watched how the angel brought up her hand and snapped her fingers. For a short while nothing happened. The brunette waited, looking around and at Adora confused.  
  
“What? I don’t see anything…”  
  
“I had to do it...I’m sorry you kind creatures…” Adora started mumbling and Catra was about to question her sanity again when she heard a loud thud coming from the meadow.  
  
A cow collapsed and shortly after the rest followed, one by one tumbling off their feet. It all started to click for Catra as she watched how they died all of a sudden.  
  
“Holy hell…you are doing it again…you've just unleashed the next plague, haven’t you?”  
  
Adora’s eyes started to get wet as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She turned away, so Catra couldn’t see her face.  
  
“I’m sorry…” It was all the angel could say, while she was sobbing.  
  
“It will keep coming until the Pharaoh releases your people, won’t it?”  
  
Catra was disgusted by these kind of actions. She was, so to say, a kind demon, with a fragile soul and unnecessary death was not on her list of approval. She was not angry with Adora, but her hate towards God only increased by all this.  
  
“Yes, Catra…” Now Adora wiped her tears away and took Catra’s hands in hers, looking at her with plead in her teary eyes. “Please, if you could convince him to set them free…this would all end. Everything could go back how they were.”  
  
For a brief moment Catra even believed Adora, but then she remembered how it had never been this easy with the Almighty.  
  
“No…” She started, slowly taking her hands back. “No…nothing will be the same.” Anger clouded her mind as she stepped back. “We are enemies, I’m not going to help you, even if you are doing my work, this is wrong.“  
  
“Catra, please!” Adora pleaded, tears rolling down her cheek as she reached out towards Catra, but the demon dodged her attempt.  
  
“You will see some day, that you are on the wrong side, Adora.” The brunette in black turned on her heels and ran as far from the scene as possible.  
  
_How could she do that? Has God got no heart?_ Catra rushed back to the throne hall to tell Ramesses about the next plague. The following days flies appeared and covered all the the dead animals, including cows, sheep and all the livestock to feast on their rotting flesh. The stench was unbearable and the only thing they could do was to burn the animals to stop the pestilence. But it didn’t help and soon all of them were dead. People started to get desperate and chaos was unleashed. Continuously robbing each other, take whatever they could. It was the fight of survival. And Catra watched it from the box seat. She hasn’t seen Adora for days, only Moses came to the palace again to warn the emperor, but the pharaoh was strong-headed and he would never let a nobody like Moses give him orders. Or anyone, for that matter. People kept coming to complain about their lost livestock to the ruler, who was short on patience. Catra wanted to intervene, but she got the order to stay put and watch how it would work out. It was the worst task she could get. Sure, she liked to see people suffer, but this was a whole new level. _God tier level._  
  
“I can’t deal with any more people coming here to complain…Can’t you talk to that friend of yours, Adora? Make it stop?” The pharaoh asked impatiently.  
  
“No, I’m afraid I can’t. I tried already, but she is a lost cause. They won’t back down until you let their people free.” Catra answered in a bored tone.  
  
“Argh! I will never do that! I will not bow to those people and obey a false God. We will survive this, as we have always done.”  
  
An idea enlightened Catra and she sat up excited in her seat. “What if you promise them to release their folk? They will believe you and stop these plagues, everything will go back to normal.”  
  
“What? But I just told you, I won’t-“ but he got interrupted.  
  
“Of course not! It would be a lie. Tell them you will set them free if they stop the tricks first. And when they do, you can capture Moses and Adora, lock them up in a cell so they cannot cause any more trouble.”  
  
Catra wasn’t sure it would actually work. She knew Adora’s abilities went far beyond stone walls and she could still continue to unleash the plagues, but at least they would be locked up.  
  
“That actually doesn’t sound like a bad plan. Alright. Arrange a meeting. I want this done by sunset.” With a wave of a hand the emperor sent Catra to prepare everything.  
  
First thing first, she talked to the guards and told them how to capture the two troublemakers. “But wait until they reverse the curses. I will give you a sign and you will know when to attack.”  
  
After making clear everything for the guards she went off to find Moses and Adora. She knew those two wouldn’t spend much time apart so finding one would lead to the other. It took only a short while until she found them in a house full of poor people. The stench of rotting sheep was burning Catra’s sensitive nostrils, she had to cover her face. When she entered the house a woman exclaimed.  
  
“Demon!” She screamed as she saw the vertical split snake like eyes.  
  
Catra stopped mid-track and rolled her eyes. “Not this again…”  
  
“What do you want, Catra?” Adora stood up, her posture threatening.  
  
”I just came to talk. Can we go outside?” The demon suggested as the air was slightly better in the open.  
  
“Sure.” The angel answered after a little hesitation.  
  
They went outside and Catra pulled Adora to the corner of the house, revealing her face.  
  
“What is it you want? Are you ready to give up?” There was hope audible in Adora’s voice.  
  
“Actually, yes. The Pharaoh wants to see you and Moses in his throne hall this afternoon. He has something to say. Will you come?”  
  
“Oh…” Adora crossed her arms before her chest and she glanced sideways before looking at Catra.  
  
“I swear, if this is a lie…you will regret it.”  
  
_Smart, but not so much._ Catra crossed her heart, pretending to swear on it.  
  
“Have I ever lied to you? Just come. He had enough of your tricks and wants to end it.”  
  
“Fine. We will be there.” The angel said and returned to the house.  
  
A grin spread across the demon’s face. _I can’t believe this was so easy._  
  
Later that day, right before sunset the prophet and his guardian angel arrived at the hall.  
  
“So you came.” Ramesses descended from his throne to greet the guests.  
  
“You asked for us. You have something to say, so I have heard. Will you let my people free?” Moses asked, walking up to face the pharaoh.  
  
“Yes. That is exactly why I asked you here. Look, this show has been going on for too long. I think it is time to put our quarrel aside and make peace. If you withdraw the plagues, I will set your folk free.” The emperor smiled.  
  
Adora was looking around, noticing how the number of guards has doubled since the last time they were there, while Catra lurked in the shadows unseen.  
  
“Do you promise?” Moses asked, not sure about the pharaoh’s words.  
  
“Yes, I promise.”  
  
Adora stepped next to the prophet and whispered in his ear.  
  
“I think we should go. I think this is a lie.”  
  
“But he promised. Don’t be paranoid. We must take the chance to free my people. Even if it’s a lie.” With that Moses stepped aside and let Adora get to work.  
  
The angel nodded and pulled out her staff from underneath her robe. _Oh wow, what else are you hiding there, Adora?_ Catra watched intently, ready to strike whenever the time was right. A blinding light started to blaze and Adora’s golden hair flowed in the air, her eyes glowing bright blue as she raised her staff and murmured something under her breath. A flash came, and for a moment nobody could see anything because of the light, then everything became quiet. The pharaoh spoke first.  
  
“Go see if things are okay outside.” He told a guard.  
  
The man ran outside and a few minutes later he was already coming back, reporting to the emperor. “The frogs, lice and flies disappeared.”  
  
“What about livestock?” Ramesses asked.  
  
“They are miraculously healed.”  
  
“And the water?”  
  
“Crystal clear, your Majesty.”  
  
It was all they needed. Now that Moses delivered his end of the bargain, it was the pharaoh’s turn.  
  
“Alright, now do what you promised, Ramesses.” The prophet demanded.  
  
But the emperor glanced towards a dark spot, where Catra was hiding and now it was her turn to do her tricks. She walked into the light, heading towards the angel with a smirk on her face.  
  
“Oh Adora, you are so naïve. You really thought we would give up?” Catra stopped in front of the blond girl and cupped her chin, blowing at her face.  
  
“Catra…what did you-“ She wanted to ask but her eyes closed and her limbs became heavy.  
  
It was one of her tricks, a little bit of magical powder to make an angel fall fast asleep. Adora collapsed onto the marble floor.  
  
“Seems like you are alone now, prophet.” Catra grinned even wider as she snapped her fingers, which was the sign to seize Moses and take them to separate cells underground.  
  
“Well done, Catra. You proved yourself to be worthy once again.”  
  
Ramesses’ words were empty as Catra did everything only for herself.  
  
The same night the demon descended to the cells to see one specific prisoner, who apparently was really angry.  
  
“Catra? Catra! Why did you do that?”  
  
“Oh hey Adora. How’re you holding up?” She acted nonchalantly, leaning against the bars of the cell.  
  
“You know very well these walls won’t hold me.”  
  
“Oh but they will.” Catra stroked her nail along one of the bars, apparently some kind of liquid covering it. “I made sure you would never get out of here, unless I want you to.”  
  
The angel smirked smugly and snapped her fingers, but nothing happened. It made Catra laugh, especially at the disappointed face Adora made.  
  
“Hahahaha, oh this is priceless.”  
  
Adora stomped towards her and grabbed Catra by her clothes, pulling her close as she asked in a frustrated voice.  
  
“What did you do to me?!”  
  
But Catra just laughed, enjoying the parade. “To you? Nothing! Hah, just a little demonic miracle of mine. I got a tip on how to capture an angel with tar from the depth of Hell. I covered the bars with it, you can’t teleport your way out of this.”  
  
The bitter joy was intoxicating for the demon, the angrier the celestial got the more it turned her on.  
  
“What?” Adora stuttered, realizing the mistake she had made. She looked deeply into Catra’s eyes, fire in her own. “Even if I can’t get out, I can still continue God’s work from here.”  
  
Taking a deep breath she stepped back, letting go of the hold she had on her enemy. Her eyes started to glow again as she transformed into her true form, a few feet taller and more muscular self with her majestic wings spread and a tiara. _That tiara will be the end of me._ And it was true.  
  
A new set of plagues struck down on Egypt the next few days. First came the boils that effected the humans, unpleasant festers that spread among them like a deadly virus. It didn’t come out on Catra as she was a supernatural being, after all. The pharaoh was all over the place, blaming her for everything.  
  
“This is all your fault! It’s all worse now, ever since we locked them up. Not only the pestilence, the frogs, the lice and the flies came back, these boils are everywhere!”  
  
But it was only the lesser bad thing. What came next was life threatening. Stormy clouds gathered above Egypt and rendered an eternal darkness. It was cold and the hailstorm ruined the fields, the crop, it endangered both humans and the animals that’s been left. The buildings were not designed to endure such weather so they started to give up, collapse. Then came the fire. The fire that reminded Catra of Hell itself.  
  
Running down the stars the building started to rumble above her head. Her steps were quick and exact like a cat’s as he headed towards the prisons before it would collapse. As she was close to the cells worry arose in her as she was afraid it would be too late.  
  
“Adora!” She shouted in hope she would hear the familiar voice in return.  
  
“Catra?” And she heard the answer coming from deep down the prison.“Catra! Over here!”  
  
Catra ran, jumping off the stairs but as she landed and locked gazes with Adora a lightning struck right above her head into the building and made the ceiling fall apart with a loud noise.  
  
“Watch out!” The angel shouted but it was too late, not even Catra’s sharp senses were enough to make her dodge the fast approaching broken stone bricks, but she got enough time to toss Adora's staff over to her while got buried under all the heavy yellow rocks. “No!”  
  
The thick dust prevented Adora from having a better look at her enemy and she could only call out her name.  
  
“Catra! Catra?” But no response came as the demon lied unconscious and buried.  
  
Catra couldn’t see what happened next, but in great despair and in fear of losing her only friend Adora took the staff she had been given back. She transformed into her celestial form and with that the staff became the sword on fire. Bending the rules of demonic miracles she broke free from her cell only to save Catra. The noises were muffled and seemed distant. It took her a while to figure out the meaning of the word she was hearing on repeat. It was her own name.  
  
“Catra? Catra, please open your eyes. You can’t leave me alone here. We are not done yet…”  
  
It was that sweet angelic voice but it took her a few moments to grasp on reality. The world was spinning and the noises became unbearably loud, add to the fact that her ears were ringing. She felt something dripping down her hand. Her own blood. Slowly she opened her eyes half.  
  
“Adora? Is that you?” She asked weakly, almost inaudibly.  
  
“Yes! It’s me! Thank God you are alive!” The blond girl said happily, but it made the brunette demon grunt and push her away.  
  
“God?? It was all their fault!” The movement was too sudden and her hand started to ache in a stinging pain. “Ouch…”  
  
Catra pulled it back, realizing it was broken.  
  
“I…you should be thankful. I saved your life.” The happiness almost disappeared.  
  
“I didn’t need saving. I was handling the situation.” The demon protested, looking away as she held her broken arm.  
  
“Yeah, clearly. Let me see your arm.” Adora said now in a calmer voice, reaching out to take Catra’s hand, but the injured demon hissed at her. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” She tried to make amends by healing her enemy.  
  
Catra was on edge, her feelings mixed up by the recent events. _Why would she want to save me, to help me? We are enemies._ Still not sure she let the angel take her arm the second time she tried, only hissing now because of the pain.  
  
“Careful, it is still attached to me.”  
  
“I noticed, but thanks for the input. Now let me concentrate.” Adora furrowed her brows as she focused her energies onto that one broken arm.  
  
The clumsy demon watched intently as a golden energy pulse entered her body, making her feel warm for the first time since she was cast out of Heaven. _Wow, this feeling…_ The warmth projected completely on the fractured bone and it slowly started to heal. Catra clenched her jaws as the pain intensified, but she didn’t make a sound.  
  
“There you go.” The glowing stopped and the bone was completely healed. A weak smile spread on Adora’s lips.  
  
Retreating her arm Catra twisted it in different direction to see if it was indeed back to full health. “Thanks.”  
  
The demon stood up, wiping all the dust from her black tunic, ready to leave the ruins of the prison.  
  
“Wait, Catra. Why did you come down? What did you want?” The angel asked concerned.  
  
Catra leaned her head back and sighed, rubbing her eyes because the dust was making it itch. “To give you back your staff, but I see you already have it.” She mumbled frustrated before jumping on top of a rock.  
  
_I wanted to make sure your dumb ass is still alive._ Glancing back at the still kneeling angel. “I hope you are happy with the results. You’ve successfully unleashed chaos and ruined people’s lives.”  
  
Adora averted her gaze, just as she predicted. Catra scoffed and disappeared behind the ruins.  
  
By now Catra knew what God was capable of. They didn’t care about anything but themselves and they couldn’t be stopped with reasons. If God wanted to play, to use people and to make the world a chaotic place, then they would do so. But even Catra wouldn’t dare to assume the last plague. It was the most horrible thing she had ever seen God do. Taking innocent lives, especially children’s lives was not on Catra’s list of tolerance. And she was a demon. Yet, the Almighty did it on their whim, without thinking about the consequences or the means of their actions. That dreadful night hundreds of screams filled the air, whenever a first born child dropped dead onto the floor.  
  
The demon wandered the streets of Egypt after she was cast out again, this time by the pharaoh, after his own first born, the Prince of Egypt died in his arms. He blamed Catra and everyone else, but himself for that. She passed several houses with sheep’s blood on the door frame, but where it was missing, a dead body was found. She happened to find the tool of God by the crimson river by herself the next morning. Catra approached her but stayed a few feet behind when she spoke with spite in her voice.  
  
“Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be with your precious people leaving to the ‘Promised land’? You won.”  
  
Adora stared blankly at the pink sky as the sun started to rise. Catra walked closer and around her to get a glimpse of her expressions. _Oh she is sad._  
  
“I didn’t do it…” She murmured.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I didn’t…I couldn’t do it…the last thing…” Catra’s eyes widened as she realized what Adora was talking about. “I refused to obey the Almighty so they did it themselves. I couldn’t stop it…” Adora started to tear up once again, like she did on the field. “But everything is okay now, there shall be peace from now on.”  
  
“And was it worth it? All the bad things you have done while doing God’s bidding?”  
  
The blue teary eyes met unmatching golden and blue ones as Adora lowered her gaze upon the friendly demon.  
  
“Saving you was the best choice of my life…” The angel replied, dodging the real answer.  
  
“That doesn’t answer the question and one good deed doesn’t justify all the things you have done.”  
  
When a hand cupped Catra’s cheek she flinched, wanting to pull away and lean in at the same time, so undecided she remained still.  
  
“I know…but it’s over now. We don’t need to be enemies…we could be…friends.”  
  
Catra couldn’t believe the audicity she had and in anger she pushed Adora’s hand away, taking a step back.  
  
“No Adora, we are not done yet. It is far from over. You won this one, but next time…” She paused here for a dramatic second, to rise to her tiptoes and lean in close to Adora’s face as she whispered. “Next time you will know what it is like to be helpless. This is a war, after all.”  
  
Unable to decide whether she wanted to punch or kiss that beautiful face of the celestial Catra let her smoked wings appear and spread it before she took off, leaving a sobbing angel behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the story so far please leave a comment and your thoughts there! 
> 
> See you in Troy next time!


	5. Troy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heard about the famous battle of Troy, but they don't know who was actually responsible for it. Catra has agreed on a mission she had no idea would take so long to accomplish. Questions start to arise as Adora acts differently than usual.

9th May 1180 BC.

It’s been only approximately a hundred years since Egypt and Catra had been lazily wandering the surface ever since. She had a hard time forgiving Adora for what she had done in the name of God. She hated Hell as much as she hated Heaven, so her only home became the Earth, but occasionally she had to go downstairs to report to the authorities, meaning she had to report to Beelzebub. 

“So Catra, what have you been up to these days? Any souls delivered to our Dark Lord?” Asked the demon of flies.

Catra was not so keen on doing anything the last couple of days so she just shrugged. 

“Nothing in particular. I’ve been stealing from the local fisherman. He was very pissed his catch disappeared each day.”

“That’s…how does that help us to gather more souls?” Beelzebub asked, confused.

“It doesn’t really, but it provides me food…”

The demon lord of flies facepalmed himself and took a deep breath. 

“You have been lacking Catra, but luckily I have the perfect job for you. The Spartan king and the princes of Troy are about to make peace with each other. It would be a shame if somebody sabotaged their little agreement and meeting…”

“What would you do without me, really? I’m the one always doing the hard work…but fine. I’m bored anyway.” Catra stood up and swayed her way out of Hell, back to the surface.

  
  


It was an awfully sunny day in Sparta and Catra watched the Trojan ship arrive at the bay next to the ever so beautiful Queen of Sparta, Helen, with her husband Menelaus. She was still considering the ways of sabotaging the meeting, but she still had time to figure out the how. For now, her plan was to sit back and observe. She had heard that the war between them had been going on for years and it took a lot of effort from the Trojans to convince the Greeks to come to a truce.  _ What a shame it would be if someone sabotaged the fragility of the meeting. _

Her focus was on the queen and the king. The reaction of Helen to the younger prince of Troy, Paris, didn’t go unnoticed. The queen’s pupils dilated, her breathing became faster and her heartbeat increased as she watched the man leave the ship.  _ Hmm…interesting. Note to self: this could be important.  _ However, if Catra had seen herself from the outside she could have seen how she produced the same symptoms as she noticed the tall blond woman walking behind the two princes. 

_ No, you’ve got to be kidding me. _

Catra followed the Spartan king closely behind with his wife and she saw the moment she could start her plan.

“What a charming prince, right?” She whispered nonchalantly to Helen as they approached the guests. 

The queen looked at Catra and shushed her. 

“Shh…it’s inappropriate to say such a thing!” 

The demon smirked and shrugged. 

“I’m just saying he looks rather handsome.” 

Catra tried to ignore the fact that the tall blond she saw was indeed Adora and focus her mind only on her mission.  _ I have to win this time. I cannot let her be triumphant over me again. _

The formal introduction was held by the bay and the King asked the princes to join him and his wife for a feast that night. Menelaus was proud of her trophy wife so he made sure to emphasize the beauty of her and who she belonged to.

“And this is my beautiful wife, Helen, queen of Sparta. Be careful, if you stare at her too long I might take your eyes out.” It was supposed to be a joke but Menelaus was in fact serious about this. “And this is, Catra. She is my trusty adviser and my right hand.” 

The brunette demon locked eyes with the princes at first, not paying attention to Adora at all. She curtsied just as it was a protocol.

“Nice to meet you Prince Hector and Paris. We have been looking forward to having you here.” 

“Thank you for your kind words.” Hector answered while his younger brother Paris was almost staring at Helen. 

Catra noticed how the young prince needed a little nudge to stop looking from his brother.

“And who is this lovely lady you have with you?” The king asked, his eyes taking in the sight of the muscular blond woman.

“She is no lady, she is a true warrior.” Hector replied proudly. 

“My name is Adora, I was wandering the world before they took me in and trained me to become one of the warriors.”

“A female warrior? That is something I would never expect from you Trojans. I’d love to see you in combat, Adora.” 

“Thank you, your majesty, but we are not here to fight.” She replied and refused kindly.

Catra took the liberty of showing the guests around the palace and first accompanied the Trojan princes to their accommodation, but then there was the case of what to do with Adora. The angel followed Catra and the Trojans but she was not supposed to sleep in one room with them as she was a woman. 

“Would you be so lovely and show Adora her place?” Hector asked. 

Catra couldn’t prevent a grin spreading across her face. 

“Oh yes, you can be sure I will show her where her place is…” She replied as sinister as ever. 

The look on Adora’s face was worth every penny. 

“Are you sure I can’t sleep here, Hector? It would be better to stay close in case…” Adora paused and threw a warning glance at Catra. “ in case something goes off.” 

“Don’t be stupid, Adora. We are here to make peace. There is nothing that could turn this meeting in a wrong direction. Right Hector?” Prince Paris said. 

“Yes, he is right. We will be in touch soon. Meet you at dinner?” Hector agreed and asked the angel.

“Very well then.” Adora took a deep breath before she turned towards her long seen enemy. “Show the way, Catra.” 

Only when they were wandering the corridors alone did Adora ask her about her intentions. 

“Why are you even here? I know you are up to no good, I can sense it.” 

“Always so paranoid, Adora. I just came to enjoy this wonderful feast tonight.” She looked at the tall one with a sheepish smile and expression, almost looking up at the angel innocently.

“I don’t believe you.” Adora said sternly.

They arrived at a separate chamber where Adora would be placed with other women. 

“Of course not.” She gestured at the door for the angel to open. “Unfortunately there is no other free room, the ship crew took all of it so you must stay here.” 

An ever so cheeky smile played at her lips as she watched Adora open the door only to reveal several women inside, preparing themselves for the night. Some of them were half naked or only a little fabric covered their chest. Few were practicing erotic dances moves on each other, giving them lap dances. She snickered as she watched how the celestial became speechless at the sight in front of her. 

“I hope you will find some joy tonight.” 

Catra placed a finger atop Adora’s shoulder as she walked behind her, tracing the angel’s shoulder and back ever so gingerly. 

“What is it? Cat got your tongue?” She asked, leaning against the door frame.

Adora finally glanced at her and her face was all red from the intensive blushing which made Catra smirk. 

“Stop that grin. You know very well celestial beings are not allowed to…enjoy human company.” 

“I won’t tell, I promise.” 

Catra was cornered and pushed against the doorframe as Adora towered her. The sudden change both surprised her and turned her face just as red as the angel’s. 

“I will be watching you closely the whole night.” She said in an intimidating tone that only made Catra smile broadly.

“Oh why so? You just can’t seem to stay away from me, can you?” 

That made the angel take a step back and clear her throat, adjusting her clothes in embarrassment. 

“That’s…not the case. I simply have a duty to prevent you from causing any trouble.” 

She straightened her back and folded her arms before her chest, looking at Adora in disbelief. 

“If you say so…see you later, angel.” 

The demon walked away, swaying her hips as she could feel a piercing celestial gaze following her every step. 

  
  
  


When the veil of the night had fallen upon Sparta the feast had begun. The King provided music by singers and the staff had placed all the delicious food on the long tables. Special Spartan ale was served in big chalices as well. Beautiful dancers emerged and showed themselves off for the weary travelers as a form of entertainment and as a feast for the eyes. 

“To the peace that we have fought years for!” said Menelaus, the king of Sparta. 

“To the peace!” The princes of Troy repeated at the same time. 

Catra was sitting next to Helen and she raised her glass with the rest as well. Even though she was not looking at Adora, she still sensed her every movement, she knew very well how the angel was sitting across the table in front of her. Sipping from the delicious ale she glanced at her celestial and a cheeky smirk covered her face.  _ Ready to dance? _ Catra was drawn to the idea of playing with Adora through the night, but at the same time she had a boring duty to stir up the peace. 

The feast had begun and the humans dived into their food. Only Catra was not eating. While Adora got lost in her delicacies the demon excused herself and walked up to a dancer girl. She gave her a golden coin in return of a favour. She asked the girl and her friends to keep the king busy and distracted that night. 

“There is more where this came from. If you succeed you might get some more.” 

“What if I want something else?” The dancer asked, a playful grin appearing on her face.

“What would it be?” Catra asked a bit puzzled, wondering if she had given not enough coins.

The dancer slipped closer to her and the demon suddenly felt hot under the unexpected touch of the woman on her cheek.

“I have always wanted to try it with a woman like you.” 

If Catra hadn’t been already blushing her face would have turned even redder by this. Taken aback she tried to play it off cool by laughing and bringing the hand cupping her cheek away.

“Flattering idea, but I have work to do tonight. Maybe tomorrow, darling.” 

She had a cunning plan to initiate and she only waited for the perfect opportunity. She had spent the afternoon planting seeds into Helen about the cute young prince, Paris, and the queen seemed to go along with what they had talked about. 

Menelaus was busy with the dancer and her friends, while Helen retreated to her chamber upstairs. Adora kept her promise and followed Catra everywhere, but this the demon didn’t mind at all. She included that part into her plan. She wandered around the dining and dancing room with Adora on her heels, watching her every step. At some point she ventured outside to the balcony where nobody else was just her and the angel who soon followed.

“I know you are planning something.” 

Faint music was audible from the inside as Catra turned around and caught Adora in her arms, a hand on her hips and another one taking the angel’s hand.

“What makes you think that?” 

Seemingly she caught Adora by surprise but the celestial being went along with it, letting her take the lead in their dance. 

“I know that smirk. I’ve known you for a while now…plus I can sense something bad in the air. What did you do, Catra?”

The demon turned around in Adora’s embrace and rubbed her lean body against the muscular’s one. She tilted her head only to see a blushing angel trying to grasp the meaning of her actions.

“I’m just enjoying the night. Don’t ruin it.” 

Catra spun around and took a few steps back, still holding Adora’s hand as her grin widened. 

“Whatever you are planning, it won’t work.” The angel furrowed her brows.

“Oh really?” She yanked Adora back to her and with a swift movement she dipped her, looking down at her enemy smugly. “But what if it already has? See, where is your precious prince,  _ Paris _ ?” 

She was not prepared for what came next as she was pushed away and the demon quickly found herself being leaned down the edge of the balcony. A strong hand grasped at her clothes.

“What have you done? What have you done to him?” 

Catra started laughing. 

“Oh, I haven’t done anything…but Paris, on the other hand…I’m pretty sure he had a fun night with Helen.” 

The realization struck Adora and her eyes widened in horror as she put the pieces together.

“Oh no…”

“Oh yes! That’s right. While you were very busy following me they snuck off together. It wasn’t that hard really. Child’s play…just a little bit of-“ 

Adora pulled her back and held her by her clothes with both hands now, their faces almost touching. The grin from Catra’s face couldn’t be wiped off now. 

“You just ruined years of my work!” Adora said furiously and threw the demon to the marble floor.

She grunted in pain but her smirk remained. 

“You can’t do anything. You cannot stop a flourishing love.”

Adora walked up and down on the balcony while Catra watched her pacing about, sitting up.

“That’s not love! It’s merely lust!” The angel yelled.

She raised a brow at the sudden statement, placing her hands on her knees. 

“And what would you know about love, Adora? You said yourself earlier that celestial beings are not allowed such things, as I recall.” 

She watched as Adora clenched her fist then took a deep breath, standing next to Catra and holding a hand out to her. This sudden change of behavior took the demon by surprise and she raised a brow at the angel. She took the hand and Adora pulled her up to her feet. 

“What did you want from that dancer?” 

It was not what Catra expected to be asked. 

“What? What dancer?” 

“The one you talked to earlier. The one in the red dress…I’ve seen you gave her a coin.” 

“That’s none of your business.” 

Catra countered but she was curious why Adora would ask her that. Her hand was let go by the angel as she sighed and walked back to the building, leaving a speechless and very confused Catra behind.  _ What the hell was that? _

  
  


The Trojans celebrated the peacemaking with the Spartans for almost a week and each night Helen and Paris would disappear together. On the fifth night Catra waited for them to finish with their little lovemaking only to talk to them in private. 

When Paris exited the room the demon stepped in front of him and he started to stammer, trying to explain why he was in the same room with the queen alone. 

“I- ugh…Hey. I was just…uhm…” 

“You have to start lying better if you want to make it out alive from here.” Catra told him in a cold tone.

She looked around them and pushed him back into the room with Helen, locking it behind them. 

“Tomorrow you return to Troy. Right?” She continued now that Helen could hear it too. The prince nodded. “But you are in love, aren’t you?” 

Helen and Paris shared a look, both embarrassed. 

“Don’t be shy about it. I guess it’s a shame you two have to part ways…” She walked about the room for a while then sat down between them, cupping both of their chins. “My poor little lovebirds…but what if I was able to sneak you out of here without anyone noticing and you could elope?” 

  
  


It was so easy to tempt them. They agreed on the exact time, and she promised to help them on the way. It would have been risky to someone else to execute, but not for Catra. She was a demon, after all. 

On her way back to her room a tall figure blocked her way. 

“Don’t do this please…I ask you one more time.” 

Catra scoffed and tried to walk past her but the other stepped in front of her again. 

“You’ve asked enough times already. Don’t you get it? I will never stop.” 

She looked up angrily at the blond, tall figure, demanding a way through. Finally the angel gave up and stepped aside. The demon gladly passed through.

“Catra?” 

She stopped in her track as the gentle voice in which her name was called made her do. 

“Yes, Adora?” 

“I don’t want to fight you…” The angel sounded pleading.

  
  
  
  


The morning came rather fast and Catra barely slept. She tossed and turned in her bed for several reasons. Adora was giving her a hard time by acting weird and saying nonsense things. On the other hand was the case of Helen and Paris. She had to help them stay hidden while they snuck Helen up on the Trojan ship, to the lower deck. 

After her busy night the demon sleepily watched them go by the sea, waving her hand at Adora as she mouthed. 

“See you in war, angel.” 

  
  


It didn’t take much time for the king, Menelaus, to find out that her wife has been taken. Catra was the one to report that a fisherman saw the Trojans sneak the queen into their ship at dawn. Menelaus was boiling in anger, smashing mugs and breaking vases as he let his temper get the best of him. She watched his rampage from a distance, an ever so smug smirk covering her face. Just as I thought. Seeing the opportunity she suggested some actions to be taken. 

“Would you let them humiliate you like this? They took Helen right under from your nose while you were so kind to them, letting them eat your food, drink your ale, sleep with some of your women…and this is how they repaid your hospitality.” 

This only made the kind even more furious, if that was possible at this point. 

“No! We are going after them…but before that, we are going to see my brother.”

  
  
  


It was ever so easy to manipulate humans. Catra knew their weaknesses exactly and how to put pressure on them to act as she pleased. Her boss wanted war, so be it. 

With the Trojans and Adora gone they headed to meet Agamemnon, the great uniter of the Greeks and brother of Menelaus. He greeted Catra and the Spartan king on his throne in all his glory.  _ What a pompous ass. _ The demon could throw up by just looking at him. She was not very fond of the showcase of oppression. 

  
  


“Brother! My wife has been taken by those traitor Trojan princes…will you go to war with me to take back what’s mine?” 

But Agamemnon needed a little push to agree to the war and Catra was there to give that. 

“And while we are there you can conquer Troy, the one city that couldn’t be taken before…it all could be yours only. You could be the first to break those walls and tear down the city.” 

“Hmm…alright. Tell Achilles and all the kingdoms in Greece, we are waging war against Troy and those who humiliated my little brother.” 

The whole hall erupted in cheers and war cries as the combative, fierce men almost craved the bloodshed. Only Catra was not really fond of such things. She thought this was an unnecessary cruelty, but it could be a payback for what Adora had done before. Ever since Egypt she promised herself to win next time and apparently her opportunity was that right there. 

It only took a few days for the Greeks after the word has been sent, the kingdoms answered the war call immediately, providing Agamemnon, king of Mycenae

and his brother the best warriors from their military. It was the largest armada the world has ever seen, a fleet of thousands of ships from throughout the Hellenic world. United the Greeks seemed invincible and Troy had no idea what was coming after them. Even the great Achilles was tempted into participation in this expedition of retrieving Helen, and possibly gaining immortality by being the first ones to conquer Troy. 

Crossing the Aegean Sea to Asia Minor was the worst part of all. Catra hated being surrounded by endless water and she felt sick through the whole journey. The two days to sail through seemed like a decade. Eating only very salty dried meat and sea bread turned her stomach upside down. But luckily, there was wine. The sweet taste of the reds compensated the trouble and made it easier for her to deal with her sickness. Her numb mind took it better to travel in the middle of the sea. 

  
  


Her place was on the same boat as Achilles as the kings tasked her with keeping the legendary warrior on leash. Of course, they were in the first row and the first ones to spot the land spreading in front of them. Catra was happy to finally see the end of her struggles and her face lit up by the sight. It didn’t go unnoticed by Achilles who mistook her excitement for something completely else.

“Are you going to fight with us, Catra?” He asked her with hope in his voice.

The question surprised her as she was only daydreaming about setting her foot on dry land after a seemingly infinite time. She was a warrior herself, not as much as the tall man standing in front of her, but she had own moves, tricks and had the knowledge to actually participate, but she felt too nauseous to dive into combat.

“I think I’ll pass.” She answered lazily, but the man didn’t give up.

“For real? Don’t you wish to be remembered by your triumph in such an epic battle like this would be? Poets will write about our deeds and our name will be never forgotten. Don’t you want that?” 

“Look, I’m only here for one thing, and that’s not to die a hero in battle.” She walked over to the nose of the ship. “But you can go ahead, do your thing. Kill, Achilles, that’s what you are good at.” She turned her head back to glance at him over her shoulder. “But leave me the tall blond woman. She is mine.” A smirk played at her lips. 

“Why her?” 

“Let’s say…we have history, so don’t you lay a finger on her.” 

This had the man intrigued as Catra could see it but he nodded and commanded to row faster so his unit can take out the first line of defence at the shore. 

The uproar of war cries made the other ships trying to catch up with them and join the battle as soon as possible, but Achilles wasn’t there to wait for the rest. He was among the very first Greeks that set feet on the Trojan land and immediately they were welcomed with a rain of arrows. Some of them hit the targets but most of the soldiers used their shields and united in a sort of phalanx to protect each other. Only when they got close enough to the enemy did they blitz the Trojans. 

Catra watched from the safety of the ship as Achilles and his fellow warriors took out the Trojans as if they were nothing but flies. She waited impatiently for someone to show up and while doing so some other ships landed as well and more Hellenic swarmed in blood and sweat in front of her eyes. And at last, she saw the golden hair flowing in the strong wind of the beach. Adora arrived on the back of a white, majestic horse, leading a group of soldiers towards the temple to protect it, but she was too late. 

It was her time to finally leave the ship as she could easily use her stealth to sneak into the temple at the back. She knew she would be not alone in there as she had seen Achilles and his men enter the temple earlier. The priests should be dead by that time. 

Darkness covered the inside of the temple of Apollo and the walls had been painted red with the blood of the priests. Catra stayed at the back as she heard Adora and her brigade arrived as well. As soon as they got inside they were ambushed but they only let Adora fight her way towards the back. 

“Hey Adora.” She spoke from the cover of the shadows.

A started tall angel stumbled wary towards the voice, her sword in her hand.

“Catra? Where are you?” 

The demon started laughing slightly as she walked about, still unseen. She liked a little teasing and she knew how to push Adora perfectly well. The celestial looked around, trying to find the source but couldn’t see. 

“Come and find me.” 

Catra snickered and got behind Adora’s back, her vertical split eyes flashing in the dark as she approached the angel. 

“Face me, Catra. Enough of your games!”

Carefully she leaned in to whisper in Adora’s ear, her hands resting on her shoulders.

“Oh but I’m only getting started.” 

She was quick to retreat as Adora turned on her heel with her sharp sword in her hand. Catra ran outside and she could hear Adora’s heavy footsteps following behind, the angel shouting after her. 

“Please Catra! Let’s talk about this!” 

She stopped when she reached the balcony of the temple, her back facing Adora as she arrived as well. 

“Please…you don’t need to do this.” Adora kept on pleading her. 

She laughed out loud, shaking her head as she turned around.

“I don’t really have a choice. Hell is not so forgiving when it comes to fulfilling your duty. God may have forgiven you many things, but the guys down there would have my head if I fail.” 

She watched how the angel put her sword away, slowly approaching her as she spoke. 

“There must be a way…you can figure something out, Catra. You are the smartest demon I have ever met.” 

It was flattering, but the truth was that Adora hadn’t met any other demons and Catra was really not that clever. She always got herself into unnecessary trouble. 

“You are so naïve, angel.” 

She let the celestial close to her, but Adora left two feet of space between them. 

“Yeah, but I’m your naïve angel.” She smiled weakly.

Catra could only look up into her eyes and anticipate the hand reaching out to touch her, but a dozen footsteps approached from the temple as well, the Greek warriors finished with the Trojans and surrounded them. Achilles was the one to speak first.

“So this is the woman you were talking about, huh?” He circled them like a hungry shark, ready to strike any time. 

Adora retreated her hand and grasped at her sword swiftly, holding it up before her in a defensive position, while Catra stepped aside, knowing very well Adora could defend herself. 

“You talked about me?” Adora asked questioningly. 

“Just run along, Adora. We will fight another time.” She nodded her head, showing the tall angel a way out. 

“Are you going to let her just go like that?” Achilles asked furiously.

“Yes, you and your soldiers will let her pass. This is not the time and place for our fight.” Catra explained, going head to toe with Achilles over leadership, while Adora was sneaking away. 

“Tell your king we are coming after his precious city next time.” The legendary warrior shouted after Adora as she ran away. 

Catra watched her go, their eyes meeting as the angel looked back over her shoulder. She kept looking at her until she disappeared out of her sight. 

* * *

  
  


What started as an easy task for Catra turned out to be a 10 years war. It was not what she wanted. She would rather rest and enjoy some alcohol instead of being stuck on the shore of Asia Minor, leading and planning an endless siege against some humans. She hadn’t really seen Adora after their first meeting at the temple of Apollo as Catra was busy with counselling the kings and she was not really keen on draining her clothes in blood and sand. She let Achilles do that for her who refused to report back to her after each battle. Only one memorable event happened. Achilles’ little brother was accidentally killed by prince Hector and the warrior was raging in fury. To avenge his blood he took a carriage himself and went alone to demand a duel with the murderer. Knowing Achilles Catra pitied the poor prince and the fate he had brought upon himself. With each fallen soldier the number of delivered souls raised. She got a bonus for famous people and Hector’s worth was more for the demons of hell when he was dead. 

The heat was unbearable and the constant wind was driving the demon crazy. She wished she had never agreed on this mission in the first place. But luckily Agamemnon provided resupply of sweet red wine from the homeland. When the delivery came Catra was among the first ones to snatch some barrels for herself. She spent the first nights after the supplies alone in her tent as per she had her a separate one. She wondered what Adora might be doing and sometimes wished she could visit her under the cover of the dark. A sentence kept ringing in her head through the years.  _ Yeah, but I’m your naïve angel.  _

She waited for the perfect moment to confront the angel but somehow their paths never crossed until the very last day of the war. Seeing how hopeless the humans were on their own Catra had to intervene and plant an idea into Odysseus’ head about a certain strategy. They needed to get behind the stone walls of Troy to be able to conquer it from the inside. For that they made a wooden horse, almost as tall as the walls from half of the ships and the rest of them went to hide in a secret bay further from the camp. Like this they have made the illusion of retreat. Only a handful of men were able to fit into the belly of the horse so they picked only the best ones. Alongside Achilles and Odysseus Catra also joined them as she wanted to meet Adora before it would all end. And she had to make sure the idiot would not get herself killed. 

The Trojans took the bite of the trap and without thinking too much they pulled the big horse into the precious city, not knowing they had just sealed their dreadful fate. Despite Adora’s warning about it, they placed it right in the heart of Troy. Bloodthirsty soldiers were waiting patiently for the celebration of false victory to end so when the folks went to sleep they could sneak out of the horse and silence the enemy guards. 

It went like a dream. A few minutes past midnight the townspeople went home to their children and to sleep. The guards were tired and thought they had no reason to worry about their duty anymore. With stealth they climbed down the horse and ended lives found on their way, opening the gates of Troy for the rest of the Greeks. 

Only Catra went the other direction. She headed inside the main building to find the angel. 

“Adora!” 

She kept shouting the name, looking for her everywhere and asking whoever she met about the whereabouts of the tall blond woman. Running across the corridor suddenly she got yanked and pressed against the wall, hand on her mouth. 

“Are you looking for me?” 

Catra tried to answer but the hand on her mouth prevented her from doing so. She rolled her eyes, trying to remove the hand. Adora noticed how she made a mistake and let her go. 

“Sorry…” Adora shifted a bit away, looking around wary of the screams in the background. “What have you done this time?” 

Once she was free she pressed a finger at the angel’s head. 

“I haven’t done anything…just a little whispering here and there, but they came up with the idea themselves.” She flicked Adora’s forehead and walked around her. “I wanted this to end, it’s been going on for too long. I want to go back to our lives without war.” 

Apparently it all confused the angel as she couldn’t comprehend the meaning of all that. 

“Why were you looking for me?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” It wasn’t for Adora so Catra rolled her eyes again. “If your dumbass dies I’ll be bored. Who am I going to annoy from time to time?” 

Adora laughed a little and it made Catra smile too. _Oh how I have missed that stupid laugh._ But as always, their little idyllic moment was disturbed by an arrow flying right through between them as they were standing. The feathers of the arrow caressed Catra’s face as it flied away. Their smiles froze off and the demon turned towards the source of the attack. 

“Hey! Watch it, you idiot!” She shouted at the Spartan soldier who pulled the strings and aimed right at Adora. Seeing that Catra pushed away the angel, out of the way. “Go! Troy has fallen…run as long as you can!” 

But the angel hesitated and pulled out her sword. Catra had no choice but the act quickly before the arrow would find its target. She pulled out her dagger and pointed it at Adora. “I said run, angel!” She even snarled at the angel to scare her away, for an intense moment they eyes locked which seemed like an eternity.  _ Run, or I will need to kill you myself. _ Adora got the message and nodded goodbye to Catra. 

“Don’t get into more trouble either.” 

  
“Can’t promise!”

  
Catra replied and her angel ran to the nearest window, jumping out. Her feet tripped on the window cill and stumbled downwards. Catra facepalmed herself before walking there to see how her enemy landed, but she was nowhere to be seen. A warm smile crossed her lips as she knew her angel would be safe now and her mission has also come to an end. With Troy going up in flames she did what she had been tasked to. Her superiors should be content with her performance. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have been very busy with life so forgive me if this chapter is far from perfect. Hope you will still enjoy it!


	6. Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is never a dull moment when it comes to Catra and Adora, although their relationship starts to shift to a more friendly one. Catra tempts her frenemy to a secret festival, but will they be able to have some fun?

16th March 46 BC.

As the Roman Empire was stretching under Julius Caesar’s ruling the more people came to live in the great city. It had all the things a regular folk would need: job offers, excellent weather, protection if they served right and lots of entertainment facilities, including chariot races and gladiator fights to begin with. The dictator’s vision was that if he is popular among the citizens and gives them circus they would help him keep his position at the top. 

It was an awfully hot day in the sunny Rome and those citizens who had no job to do were sweating it out in one of the taverns. The smell of sour sweat from the cosmopolitans, including some Greeks, Gauls, Spaniards and even Britons, wrung Catra’s sensitive nose. A fine jug of bordeaux was her choice of wine to chase away the dull moments. She took her time to analyze her surroundings. All kinds of higher class members were enjoying the additional side of the tavern; the brothel part was rather popular among the middle aged white men. It was more than acceptable to have a dancer climbing into these men’s laps and fulfill their desires. Women didn’t really have much choice at that time as they were merely considered assets of male privilege.  _ Disgusting.  _

She was about to purchase another one of the sweet and sour drinks when someone dared to approach her. 

“Catra?” 

She looked to her right side to see a blond haired woman in a white robes and with a broad, glowing smile. 

“Fancy meeting you here. Still a demon?” Adora asked as she took her seat next to her.

“Still a demon? What kind of stupid question is that? What else am I gonna be, an aardvark?” 

It took Adora aback, how she reacted so defensive. Nevertheless, it didn’t seem to make her back down as she asked for the same as Catra was getting. 

“Two sesterces.” The bartender claimed but before Adora could play Catra did it for her.

“It’s on me.” It was her way to apologize for being rude before. 

“Thank you.” Adora flashed a bright smile again. “Have you been in Rome long? Looking for trouble again?” 

Somehow it didn’t sound judgy from the angel, it was almost teasing and it made her wonder what was up with the other. She shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Just passing some time…You?”

“Well, I thought I would try some oysters from Petronius’ restaurant.”

She had to laugh a little at how excited Adora seemed when talking about the delicacies. 

“What is it with you and food?” And the idea hit her, so a little smirk appeared in the corner of her mouth. She turned her body to face Adora a little as she leaned in to speak. “Have you ever heard of the Bacchanalia?” 

She was almost sure Adora had no idea what it was, given how pure and chaste she was. Her presumptions have proven to be true as soon as the angel shook her head. 

“No, what is that? Something to do with Bacchus?” 

“It’s a little festival dedicated to wine.” -  _ and all kinds of pleasures _ – “It would be just a few people, women only, just to enjoy earthly luxuries a little bit.”

“Are you trying to invite me to this…festival?” The blond asked with a risen brow, leaning away.

She straightened her back a little as her smirk became more evident. “Come on, it will be fun. You don’t need to worship Bacchus at all, if that’s what you are worried about.” 

“I don’t know…it’s kind of tempting but…” 

“But what? I’m inviting you for hell’s sake! You know it’s rude to reject an invitation to an innocent little party.” She kept pushing, knowing how much Adora enjoyed some wine; she just needed a little demonic temptation. “I know you long to be free of duty a little bit too…it’s just one night. Nobody has to know.” 

It was the final sentence that gave enough for the other to agree and it made Catra happy to no end. 

“Alright then. To the Bacchanalia?” Adora asked as she raised her jug.

“To the Bacchanalia.” Catra answered, making their jugs clink before taking a huge sip.

What Catra hasn’t told Adora was the circumstances the festival was held in. Those women attending had been initiated for ten days, meaning they were obliged to abstain from any sexual intercourse, hence they were rather lustful when it came to the night of the Bacchanalia. 

**_Later that night, at the entrance of the sanctuary._ **

The street was dead by that time, the rich people went to host dinners at their villas on the outskirts of Rome, while the poor normally spent their nights in taverns or brothels, for that matter. There was not a soul to be seen, except Catra, who covered her face with a hood as she waited for Adora in a darker corner. They have agreed on meeting there after supper. She knew that the angel wouldn’t miss her precious nutrition even if they didn’t really need any food to live as they were far from human beings. Impatience was starting to get the better of her as she walked up and down then thumping her foot on the ground with folded arms. 

A sudden clinking sound scared heaven out of her body. She turned towards the source of the noise only to see someone stumbling upon abandoned amphora on the narrow street. 

“For heaven’s sake…can’t you be stealthy for once??” 

She facepalmed as Adora approached her, being her very clumsy self. 

“Sorry! I couldn’t see that thing in the dark…” 

“Nevermind, let’s just get inside.” 

The sanctuary was great on the outside but on the inside, it was very airy. In the middle there was a big open air place, a patio, if you will, with podiums in the middle, right before the temple. Several torches were burning all around, showing them the way inside the temple. The scent of the booze was sensible as soon as they entered the sanctuary, it was almost intoxicating just to breathe in. 

“Oh wow…they did a great job with the lights...this is incredible.” 

“Yeah, it’s quite fancy.” 

Apparently Adora liked it so far but as soon as they entered the temple the angel gasped and stopped midtrack. 

“Catra…these women…they are all naked up there.” She whispered, leaning close to the demon. 

“I have eyes too, but thanks for the input.” She chuckled a little and pushed the angel a bit. “Now come on or we will miss the purification.” 

They stood in the first row to watch the mentioned young naked women, all of them under the age of twenty, being purified by holy water. The water dripped down their plump and fresh bodies, it was a candy for the eye. She felt heat radiating from Adora who would avert her gaze from time to time, but Catra made sure she watched all of it. 

“I thought you said it was a wine festival Catra!” she exclaimed when the purification was over.

“It is! This was just…some formality. But look, they are all drinking now.” She refused to inform Adora about the orgy part, it would come later and until that, she had time to enjoy herself a little bit with the angel. “Which one would you like to try first?” She asked, leading Adora to the barrels to choose wine from. 

“Whichever do you recommend?” 

There was soft music playing in the background and some women danced together and laughter filled the air with only joy. A wicked grin played at her lips as she introduced Adora to all kinds of wine, imported from all around the conquered kingdoms, including Spain, some parts of Gaul etc. Luckily as they tasted all of them they were getting both utterly wasted and Catra distracted Adora enough for her not to notice some preparations in the background. Only when she considered Adora drunk, as she was barely able to form a sentence without having to stop to think the demon took off her cloak only to reveal the extravagant way she was dressed up. 

Her cleavage was popping and her breasts were only hidden by a little piece of black cotton to keep them in place, golden chains were hanging from her neck down to her abdomen, which was bare, along with her shoulders, arms and back. Her skirt was masterfully embroidered which she ordered from a local embroidery and it was brushing her ankle. 

She felt celestial gaze burning at her skin and she could only return a cheeky smirk. 

“Careful, or your eyes will roll out of your stupid angelic skull.” 

The angel blinked a few times before clearing her throat to speak to her. 

“You…why…why are you dressed like that?” 

“It’s a party, isn’t it?” She tried to play it off cool, but she couldn’t hide the pink blush covering her face. How Adora looked at her now was something she wanted to see more often. 

“Yes, but –” Loud moans emerged from not far from them and that was when the angel started to look around them. “Wh–what in heaven is…” 

The women lustful as ever, hungry for any physical contact after being initiated for ten days were now giving in all kinds of sexual temptations, free from men telling them what to do they enjoyed feasting on the other women, not being quiet or shy about it. They indulged in the most delicious appetites. Catra was sure Adora’s face was not crimson red because of the alcohol, but because she had realized what this festivities meant and it made the demon snicker.

“Excuse me…” A pretty redhead with marble like skin approached them, taking a seat in Catra’s lap without further notice as she was apparently drunk enough to dare to do it. “Is she yours or are you willing to share?” The woman asked, checking Catra out closer. 

She was not a prude and she expected such straight-forwardness, but how it actually happened caught her a bit off guard and in the meantime Adora watched them with horror on her face.

“I think she is talking to you, Adora.” Catra pointed out, caressing the soft cheek of the redhead while her other hand rested on her bare stomach. 

“Wha–uhm…I mean…I’ve never…” the angel stuttered, making the other two women laugh a little. 

“You are a virgin, aren’t you? Oh it makes everything even more exciting…” 

With that the red woman shifted from Catra’s lap and threw herself down in Adora’s who was very shocked and taken aback to the demon’s entertainment.  _ Oh now this is getting interesting. _

__

“I’m…not sure this is a good idea…Catra! Say something!” 

How the angel panicked made the show even better so she slid closer to sit next to them, leaning her head and back to the other side of Adora, whispering lustfully. 

“I think we could use some company, don’t you think?” 

“What? No! This is…not right!” 

“Come on, you will enjoy it, I promise.” 

“I will be gentle, darling.” The redhead added, caressing Adora’s deep pink cheek. 

It was fun to see Adora this embarrassed and shy and for a moment she even considered carrying out the redhead’s plan. Catra reached to take a grape and slowly placed it against Adora’s lips.

“Open your mouth for me, angel.” 

Adora hesitated before fulfilling her demand. A swollen grape was placed inside of the celestial’s mouth, its juices dripping down on her chin as she bit down on it. The demon’s eyes sparkled, bright with the fire dancing in them. Their gazes locked and with a cheeky grin Catra reached out to rub the sweet juice off Adora’s face. 

“How very obedient from you, Adora.” She took her finger inside her own mouth to lick off the juice she got from the angel. “Mhmm…divine.” 

“Your friend is very sexy...if you are not going to kiss her, I will.” The redhead interrupted, pinning Catra to the ground and placing herself on the demon’s lap, leaning in. 

“No, wait!” 

The red-haired woman was stopped by Adora’s hand on her shoulder. Both Catra and the other women looked up at the blond surprised. She wouldn’t have thought Adora would dare to do anything unholy, yet she was now taking the redhead’s place on her lap.  _ Fuck, what do I do?  _ Her heart hammered behind her ribs as the taller angel towered above her, providing her the best view. The heat from the celestial was almost burning her loins, her head buzzing from all the booze intake.

“Adora?” she asked weakly, her own hands placed on the angel’s hips.

There was loud banging on the front door of the sanctuary. They were disturbed. Several men stormed inside, shouting, in light armour. It was hard not to notice how they entered, disturbing the unholy festival of women only. 

“Let’s see what we got here!” said one of the men.

“I bet they could use some big cocks.” another added.

The intruders laughed, walking up to the women and pulling them off each other to take them themselves. 

“Oh shit…” 

Catra stood up and Adora followed, pushing the redhead away gently. 

“Relax, I will teach them a lesson or two.” 

With that the angel drew her sword out of thin air and Catra’s eyes widened. Adora was barely able to hold the metal thing, yet alone do something with it.

“Wha– You brought your sword here? No, Adora!” She managed to make the celestial lower her weapon. “Put that thing away before they see it in flame! We don’t want to draw attention to us, do we?” She tried to explain but it was too late, as a senate member pointed at her. 

“You? What the hell are you doing here? How dare you??” 

“Oh crap…” she rolled her eyes and took Adora’s hand.

She dragged the angel away from the scene, running inside the temple and away from all the witnesses. 

“Where are we going? Shouldn’t we fight them?” Adora asked, looking back over her shoulder.

“No, you are too drunk to fight and I’m fed up with that already…” She explained while they ran towards the fountain inside. One of the stones on the floor was loose and Catra crouched down, letting Adora’s hand go only now to remove the stone lid to reveal a hidden staircase. “Come on, we can escape here.” And she let Adora go ahead, before she followed her downstairs, being careful to put the lid back. 

As Adora still had the sword so she stopped for a second, making Catra a little angry. 

“What are you doing? Come on, angel…” 

“Just let me…focus.” 

She watched how hard Adora tried to do something, although it was hard to see in the dark. Then a little flame appeared on the sword, blinking faintly, but enough for them to see.

“Wonderful, now can we go?” 

“Lead the way, foul fiend.” Adora smiled at her.

She was impatient and nervous that somebody might follow them. Catra turned on her heels and walked ahead, the angel following closely. The corridor was too narrow, yet Adora walked right beside Catra, their shoulders rubbing against one another and their hands almost touching. The walls were ever so damp, water was dripping from the ceiling and it was rather cold, it made Catra shiver as she was only wearing the bare minimum. 

“Where does this lead anyway? I hope not to another orgy…” 

The demon laughed lightly. 

“No, no this ends near the Pantheon. You will see shortly.” 

They walked in silence for a few moments before she felt a hand taking hers. Catra’s heart almost jumped out of her chest as she was not expecting it. For the first seconds she thought it was a mistake, that it was the lack of space that made the angel accidentally hold her hand, but she was not letting go.  _ What is this? _

She decided not to question it as she feared it would make Adora realize she was making a mistake by holding her hand. Her heart raced inside her chest as they were approaching a dead end. 

“How did that man recognize you? Do you know him? It seemed like he knew you…” 

As she feared it might be brought up. 

“Ugh, you know…just demonic business…” 

“I thought you were here only to pass time, Catra. What did you do?” 

She stopped and started to fumble with the ladder to put it in position. 

“Yeah well, I was…Caesar is off to conquer some lands, left me here to take care of some things…I might be his counsellor too.”

“His what?? I mean honestly, what did I expect...” The angel gasped while Catra climbed the ladder and pushed the lid away above. 

“Yeah, I know…but believe me, that man didn’t need temptation at all.” 

She peeked outside and luckily there was nobody around so she climbed up completely, offering a hand for Adora to help. 

“Catra…” the angel started in a gentle voice as she took the hand and emerged from the ground. “…it must be tiring…” Adora stumbled as the booze was still kicking in and the demon had to catch her, the sword falling from her hand.

“Whoa…okay, I think we should get you home, angel.” 

“You are so strong…” 

How Adora looked up at her in that moment made Catra dizzy, the world was spinning around them and hence, they ended up on the ground, covered in dust. 

“What were you saying?” She snickered, unable to get up just yet. The heavy heartbeats didn’t stop as she found herself once again on top of Adora, looking down at her. The angel laughed with her, a bright smile on her face. 

“I was saying…maybe we should both get a bath…to sober up.” 

“I have never tried these baths…” she wondered out loud, her eyes still fixed on the angel beneath her. 

“Then allow me to tempt you to…” but she got interrupted with an eyebrow raised by Catra and a broad smirk. “No, that’s your job, isn’t it? I mean…” 

The demon chuckled, being almost proud at how her angel was trying to get her to have a bath with her. She sat up in her lap, resting her hands on Adora’s abdomen. Even through the light fabric she could feel how her abs were popping under her touch.

“Temptation accomplished. Let’s go, angel.” She said with a sly smirk in the corner of her mouth. 

Luckily the bath was not far away and as almost everything else, it was closed, but it wasn’t a problem for the angel and the demon. They shared a look.

“What a pity it’s closed.” Catra said sardonically.

“Let me do the honours.” Adora smiled smugly, raising her hand to snap her fingers. 

The next moment they were on the other side of the bath’s walls, on the inside. There was a huge steaming pool in the middle. Normally it would have been filled with tired citizens after working hours, but they were all gone, leaving the place only for the two beings. Adora snapped her fingers once more and the whole place lit up with torches all around the pool in one go. 

“Show off.” 

Catra rolled her eyes, walking up to the edge of the pool to check the temperature of the water. What she didn’t expect was to be kicked into the pool.  _ That little shit… _

She got back to the surface, her ever so fluffy and thick brown hair sticking onto her skin now. 

“Oopsie” Adora laughed. “You should have seen your face.  _ Betrayal _ !” 

“Ha ha ha” She tilted her head to one side.

It was enough for Catra to take revenge on the other one. A demonic but playful smirk played at her lips as she snapped her fingers. The angel appeared above the water and was frozen in the moment before she landed in the pool as well, not far from Catra. She laughed wholeheartedly at how clumsily Adora came up, all wet and a mess. 

“You know, two can play this game.” 

“That was so unfair!” 

They both chuckled and Catra swam to the side of the pool, holding onto the edge. Adora followed her, taking the place on her right side. 

“I have never been to any of these places but I have a strong feeling people do this without their clothes.” 

“Uh...yeah, they just wear a little clothing to cover the…you know, sensitive parts.” 

The night was already hot, but being in the steaming water made it even worse, so the demon decided to get rid of a few pieces of clothes, rendering the angel embarrassed once again. 

“What? Are you going to stay in that tunic of yours?” Catra asked with a risen eyebrow.

“Yes…no, I mean…it’s only fair if I strip too, right?” 

Catra threw off her long skirt which became heavy due to the wetness of it and took off her golden chains as well. She was barely covered in anything but two tiny black pieces of cotton over her breasts and womanhood. As for Adora, she had stopped taking off her tunic as she apparently remembered something. 

“Let me just…” She miracled herself some undergarments as she was not wearing any before. “Here…” 

_ Holy hell…why is she so hot? _

The demon had to swallow hard as she was not prepared to see a completely ripped angel swimming closer to her in very little clothing. She was out of breath and she feared, if she inhaled that would scare the beautiful angel away. 

“Catra? Are you alright? You look a little pale.” 

Adora was reaching out to check her out when the demon felt the urge to move a foot away quickly. She had no idea why, but she was the one to be scared. 

“It’s…okay, Catra. I just wanted to see if you were alright.” 

The angel tried one more time to approach her, this time slowly as if she was trying to tame a wild cat. Her ever so gentle hand reached out and Catra felt five feet above the ground. Eventually, Adora caressed her cheek gingerly, looking straight into her snake-like eyes.  _ Why is she staring at me? _

“You have never had the chance to ask what you wanted. Back at the festival…right before those men came.” The angel paused here, giving the demon a heart-attack by bringing it up. “What did you want to say?” 

After the first shock came the second one and she had no idea what to say.  _ I can’t say that, Adora, for heaven’s sake.  _ Her ingenuity left her as she got bewitched by celestial blue eyes. It helped to maintain eye contact, the angel’s eyes being this mesmerizing, but nonetheless, it was hard when an unholy desire was burning her inside out. 

“I…Adora…I-I think we are both drunk and…” 

“No, don’t avert the subject, Catra.” 

“I’m not…it’s just…I can’t say it out loud.” 

“Then whisper it to my ear.” 

The angel was not backing down and after admitting defeat the demon leaned closer, whispering softly. Catra pulled back and Adora’s eyes widened in awe before she nodded slowly. 

“…I guess, we are both a little bit too drunk.” 

“Is this…a no? Fuck…I’m…I shouldn’t have told you…” Catra asked, not sure if it was a good idea to tell. 

“Promise me you won’t tell a word about this…to anyone…or they will kill me, or worse, banish me from Heaven and I would end up like…”

The demon put her index on the other’s lips to shut her up.

“Adora…stop speaking. Nobody has to ever know…it stays between you and me. I promise.” 

The angel nodded slowly and with a bright smile Catra took a grape out from between her breasts. It was a single red grape, so bright and plump it was about to pop. 

“You kept it there all along??” 

“Shut up, my skirt doesn’t have a pocket.” 

While Adora chuckled Catra put the grape in her mouth.

“Hey! I thought we would–” The angel exclaimed but she was silenced with the other half of the grape being pressed against her lips, meeting the demon’s. 

  
  



	7. Weymouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a pretty valid reason why Catra hates the 14th century. However, it also initiated something that made her realize where the meaning of her life lies, but for that, she had to go through an existential crisis. Yes, demons have that too.

27th June 1348 AC.

Ever since she had parted ways in Rome with Adora in a very weird term, which she wasn’t able to determine, Catra had felt extremely deranged, dwelling on the past. It had been a rather long millennia, especially because she hadn’t heard about or seen the angel. The demon tried to find all kinds of stupid reasons why she would contact her, but she chickened out each time before she would summon Adora. 

Loneliness started to eat away her soul, not that she had one, but still, it was devouring not to know what was happening with her nemesis. Did she die? Or worse, after what happened in Rome, would she just ignore Catra for the rest of their eternal life? She hadn’t been bothered by how people tended to avoid her company, keep away from her because she used to have Adora to hang out with, if she felt like it, but not anymore. 

Since Eden, humanity’s downfall had been inevitable, but where the world was heading at that moment, with the rate of corruption, wars around the world and the rise of Christianity, Catra simply hated it. There was nothing much out there for her to do, people were a lost cause without her demonic help. She was jobless but she took credit for the things she had nothing to do with, so her superiors would be pleased. One of these things was the so-called Black Death. 

Initially, she had no idea about what size the illness would take, eventually becoming a deadly pandemic. If she had known, she wouldn't have bragged about it to anyone. The plague not only took the corrupted, but the innocents too, those who didn’t deserve such misery. As a demon, she could be out there, tempting people to great gatherings, but then more people would fall ill and then she would be bored for another century as the pestilence would take much more time to disappear. Also, she didn’t have the heart for it. Children were dying on the streets, mothers wailing above their lifeless bodies, whole families being the victim of the virus, leaving the living overnight. She didn’t want to be the cause of that. 

Being utterly bored was the worst of all. She swore, if nothing happened the next three days she would retreat to a cave and have a really long nap. Maybe for a hundred years or so. 

Seeking something to find a meaning to stay awake, one day as she was wandering the streets of Dorset she overheard people talking about miracles, how some survived the plague, being healed after they caught it. She wanted to see the place where it happened, where the reports came from. Deep down she hoped she would find an old friend there, doing these mysterious miracles that saved lives. 

That is how she had found herself walking towards a church. Catra paused, looking up at the massive building. She contemplated if she should go in there, but she heard arguments coming from inside, which made her decide, it was worth a shot. 

“Here goes nothing…”

And she took her first steps inside the nave, each of them burning her feet as if she was walking on a sunny beach. She didn’t even flinch, as she ventured inside, stopping by the group of monks, nuns and priests mixed with some locals. They gathered there as a member of the priory died and they wanted to assemble a special burial, which required all of their attendance. Extra prayers, or something like that.

There was a voice in the crowd, asking the real questions.

“Are we all going to die, Father?” 

It was a stupid question, to say the least. Humans die, they are mortal and even after thousands of years, they still thought they were invincible. But the demon wanted to know how the priest would answer that. 

“Dying is a natural thing, my friend. We are all going to die. The question is only the when.” 

_ Hmm, clever. _ It was fair enough, coming from a priest, but it wasn’t for the townspeople.

“What can we do about it? How are we supposed to survive?” 

Now that was something even Catra had no answers for. 

“The best option is prayer. We must have faith in God. The Almighty will always see your sins. Come, and confess, even if you have caught the plague. Confess and you might survive. This is the only way.”, the priest explained.

Catra rolled her eyes, her feet getting too hot, and she had to stand only on one leg if she wanted to stay longer, occasionally switching them.

“Are you saying this is God’s punishment? For our sins?” A woman asked.

“Look around, woman. Greed and blasphemy everywhere. God has seen enough and now we must bear the consequences. But we must restore faith and have strong belief so He might help us!” 

Catra had heard enough, this wouldn’t take her anywhere and these people were being out of their minds if they thought the Almighty would give a damn about them.

“I mean, I’m no expert, but shouldn’t you avoid getting close to people and be in close contact with others? Isn’t staying home the best option to be safe and sound?” she asked, stepping in. 

“That, my friend, is unacceptable. If we stayed home, then how would we come to church? We can only fight the plague with holiness.” 

“I have heard miracles happen in the hospital. A nun told me some have survived being infected by the Black Death. Is that true?” The woman from before asked with hope in her voice. “My husband is dying, please tell me there is hope!” 

The nuns shared a look. It took Catra’s attention and finally she might have answers and she could get out of the church. The real miracle was that she hadn’t caught fire yet, even though her feet were burning. 

“There are a few, yes. But as the Father said, praying is the way.” 

Catra didn’t need more, she turned on her heel to make her way to the said hospital. Luckily it was only a few blocks away. By the looks of it she could tell there were hundreds of souls inside, awaiting their inevitable deaths. 

With a deep sigh she entered. Everyone was busy tending to the patients so they ignored the demon walking about the corridors. The hospital’s air was filled with the scent of vinegar and the smoke of herbs, the nuns covered their faces in masks but a doctor refused to do so. “Those luxuries are for women!” Or so she heard as she passed the rooms, looking into each of them, but she saw no sign of her friend there. The loud coughs and the screams from the relatives of the dead mixed, resulting in an eerie atmosphere. What she felt was death,  _ everywhere. _

As she was wandering, she passed by a room where there was a nun talking with a patient. The nun was sitting in the bed, very close to the other woman. Her pillow was covered in bloodstain and she was coughing real bad. Black boils on her neck and legs. It was obvious, the patient was on her deathbed. 

“I…I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you wanted.” The nun was apologizing for something Catra didn’t understand at first.

“It’s alright. I know you loved me in your own way.” The ill one said in scranky voice. 

The patient’s face was cupped by the nun, who was having a hard time holding her tears as she caressed the face of the patient. The nun held the woman’s hand, not caring who would see them. And Catra was watching through the open door. She only got it now, that there were romantic feelings being confessed here. Another coughing fit came and when it ended she continued.

“I love you, Clair.” And the final breath was taken.

The tears arrived, pouring down on her cheeks like rain. The nun trembled as she cried uncontrollably.

The demon stepped back, giving the nun some space to grieve. She wondered what it would be like to be human. To be whatever they wanted to be. She could be…anything. She wouldn’t need to explain herself to her authorities and she could choose with whoever she wanted to share her life with. She could be free. She could have a normal life with Adora…

“Catra?” 

The familiar voice struck her like lightning. At first she thought it was only in her head as she was imagining things, but the presence of the angel became very vivid as she felt arms wrapping around her torso.

“It’s you, Catra!” 

The demon needed a moment to grasp on reality, to snap out of her head and reciprocate the motion. Hesitantly, but she returned the gesture, leaning her head against the celestial, sniffing in her refreshing scent. 

The hug lasted awkwardly long and it started to feel weird, even though she had missed the other one dearly. Unwrapping her arms Catra took a step back to have a better view on the angel. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

It made the other laugh a little as she looked down on herself.

“I’m a nun, Catra! Don’t you make fun of me!” 

“Me? Never!” The demon snickered and shook her head, holding her hands up. “I wouldn’t dare…”

“I can’t believe you are here! What are you doing here? I hope you are alright?” 

Moment of truth. Why am I here? Catra rubbed her left arm, looking away as she tried to come up with a decent excuse, but her cunning left her the moment Adora looked at her so softly.

“I…I uhm…I heard about some miraculous healings, I thought I would check it out myself…”

It all came out in a stutter, the ever so flippant demon losing her vocabulary. A hand was placed upon her shoulder and Adora led her away from the mourning nun.

“Listen…why don’t you come to my place tonight? I think we should talk…it’s been…”

“1394 years…Oh I could bring wine! I have a really nice bottle of Bordeaux!” 

She was rather excited to spend time with her friend again, after a bloody long time, and it showed.

“Ha ha, yeah. 1394 years…have you been counting?” The angel asked with a cheeky tone. 

“No! No...I mean, it was a vague guess…”

“You were definitely counting the days.” 

How she had missed this, all the teasing they do back and forth between each other. She could never get bored of that. And finally, she had a reason not to go into a nap for the next century.

“Pfft…no. Why the hell would I do that?” 

It’s safe to say, Catra was counting not only the days but the hours as well. Adora seemed to know that so she let it go for now. 

“Alright, Miss I-didn’t-count-the-days, meet me in 3 hours at this place.” 

With a knowing look the angel slid a piece of paper into her hand, an address written on it. Catra read it then nodded. 

“See you soon, angel.” 

“See you, Catra.” 

They both bid each other goodbye with a smile. Even when Catra was walking on the streets she was smiling like the stupidly happy demon she was. Her legs had taken her back home only to change clothes and pull herself together. 

She hadn’t been really paying attention to her looks for the last couple of decades and her hair was getting out of hand, like an untamed beast laying atop her head. So she got the scissors and got to work. It was kind from Adora not to point out how she looked like but now, very aware that the angel had seen her like that, she was utterly embarrassed. After trying to tame her hair for a while with the sharp blades she gave up and returned to the old school tricks, snapping her fingers to miracle herself a better guise. 

As always, she had chosen a black attire, matching the Middle Ages’ fashion. Her curved seamed dress made of the finest silk, made more vivid with a little bit of gold. She made sure there was an embroidered snake on the middle of her stomach, also from gold. It seemed daring, but she thought visiting a friend in the proper way was to do it with style, and that she had. 

As she still had time until the arranged meeting she sat down and just stared at the little piece of paper which Adora gave her. She could sense her holiness even in that. It all seemed like a dream coming true. They could  _ almost _ call it a date, though they had never had any of that, it seemed like something humans would do, not an angel and a demon.

They weren’t supposed to hang out, their head offices didn’t expect them to become friends over the years. Adora and Catra reported back to them separately, telling them all the things they wanted to hear and the others never thought about checking upon them on Earth. Luckily they hated the mortal realm and coming to the surface seemed dreadful enough for them to leave the angel and the demon alone with their missions.

Her alarm went off and she knew it was time to go. She grabbed the bottle of Bordeaux and off she went. Walking in such a dress was a challenge alone so she took a ride with a carriage to Adora’s place. It was a bumpy ride, the roads were muddy and at some point they almost got stuck. She had to give the horse some demonic strength to pull them out of the hole. Catra arrived a few minutes late and she cursed under her nose when she finally got off the cart, feeling a bit nauseous. Was it the ride or the anxiety? She couldn’t decide.

Catra knocked on the door and didn't even finish it when it flicked open. Apparently Adora was just as impatient as her. 

“You are late.” The angel pointed out immediately.

“Yeah, sorry about that. There was a little bit of a…horse problem.” 

The angel raised a brow but didn’t question it further. Catra was welcomed inside and the celestial offered her a seat next to a fireplace. Adora had changed to, getting rid of her nun costume. She was now in a white wool dress, also with a little bit of gold embroidered angel wings on her back. The demon smiled as she gave Adora the bottle and took her place.

The angel, not wasting much time, started to open the wine, two glasses had been already prepared beforehand on a small table in front of the fireplace. 

“Nice and cozy place you have here…” 

“Oh? This? Nah, it’s just…a normal house.” 

It was awkward, Catra didn’t really know what to say after all that time they spent apart. Luckily the pouring of the red liquid broke the silence and Catra was quick to raise it. 

“To meeting once again.” She said, looking at Adora with a faint smile. 

“To meeting!” 

They clicked their glasses and drank from the quality wine. The demon knew it would be weird to face the angel after…whatever happened in Rome and so she hoped the alcohol would help to break the ice. 

“So…you cure people?” She asked, holding on to her glass.

Adora shifted in her place, nodding. 

“Well, yeah. I’m an angel, before all. That is my duty…” She paused to have another sip, longer than before. “But the more I heal, the more sick people I find on the streets. It’s terrible, Catra! I don’t know what to do…I’m trying my best but…it’s not enough!” 

Catra thought maybe she had touched a nerve there and watching Adora like this, it didn’t please her at all. She reached out her free hand, but stopped it before she would touch the angel. 

“Hey…it’s alright. You are doing what you can…and that’s what counts, right?” 

She flashed a small smile but she knew it wasn’t a reassurance so she took a sip too, leaning back into her chair. 

“I just…I don’t understand why this is happening. Those innocent people, they haven’t done anything to deserve this!” 

It seemed like her own crisis reached Adora too as she was having very similar problems. 

“I know…I tried too…but I’m powerless.”

The angel looked at her with disbelief in her eyes, the only noise disrupting the silence was the cracking of the fireplace. 

“You tried to heal??” 

She felt like it was a mistake to mention now. 

“I’m a demon…I’m not supposed to help people…let alone heal…but this I couldn’t watch with folded arms…I’m not one who finds joy in watching children die overnight.” 

Catra had lost her ability to heal when she had fallen. It was a holy monopoly only celestial beings had the right to have.

“Oh my dear Lord! You tried to heal people! You were being nice and…” 

Adora’s excitement and happiness was dangerous so she shushed her with a finger raised into the air, shaking it.

“No, don’t say that. I’m not supposed to be nice…I’m a demon!”

The celestial stopped, nodding softly as she watched her glass, fumbling with it.

“I thought you…you had a hand in all this…” Adora started and Catra immediately took it to her heart, being offended. 

“Well, you never really had much faith in me.” She scoffed, hiding her disappointment in her drinking.

“Don’t take it personally…I’m glad you are really bad at being a demon.” 

Catra gasped, her eyes widening as she couldn’t believe what the other had just said. “Excuse you!” She pointed her finger at the angel threateningly. “Fuck you, you are not a really good angel either, hanging out with your hereditary enemy.” 

They had a good laugh and came to the conclusion that they are both really bad at their job. The wine was disappearing from the bottle as they got a hang of the drinking, their tongues becoming sloppy and heavy. 

  
  


“Nice touch…the ‘ngel wings ‘n your back.” 

Adora blinked slowly a few times, it took her a few moments before she understood what Catra was talking about. The angel giggled drunkenly and tried to see them for herself by turning. She just gave up and pointed at Catra’s abdomen, nodding with her head.

“Your snake is…very sexy too.” The blond celestial put her hand over her mouth quickly, as if she wished Catra hadn’t heard. “Pretend I haven’t…I haven’t, you know…”

The demon could only grin and sip her wine again. 

“Haven’t said anything?” She asked, shrugging a bit. “If that’s what you want.” 

There was an unspoken tension between them through the night. Another bottle was presented, this time from Adora’s secret repertory. By the time only half of the second bottle was left Catra was walking upside down, leaning from one side to the other, trying to balance herself when she came up with a crucial topic. 

“Do you think…this is ‘cause of us?” She paused, bringing her hand to put on her forehead, trying to think. “I mean…have you…ever wondered that maybe…this is our fault?” 

Adora looked up at her from the edge of the glass, squinting her eyes as she tried to understand. 

“You mean…the plague?” 

Catra gestured with her arms around. “All of this…where did we mess up?” From all the big flailing she had to lean against a wall not to trip over. 

“Dunno…maybe…you were the one…tempting Adam and Eve to eat the apple!” The angel seemed happy to come up with a coherent sentence, but Catra dodged. 

“And you showed them the way out of Eden!” 

“No…that’s…no…” Adora leaned back to her seat, defeated. “You’re right. It was both of us.” 

“And then…you did all those things…in Egypt… _ ohh _ …terrible things.” Catra furrowed her brows as she recalled at the plagues Adora had unleashed upon the people. 

“That’s not fair! I had no choice…” This time Adora flailed around then she tilted her head to a side, leaning on her fist and elbow. “You know that...right?”

Catra wobbled to sit on the floor next to her, resting her head on the arm of the chair Adora was sitting on. “Hmm…” She only hummed as an answer as she still had a sting from those times. “I guess Troy is on me though.” The demon mumbled, looking up at the intoxicated angel. 

“Yeah…that one is def-defin-definitely on you!” Her tongue got tangled as she tried to pronounce longer words.

Catra giggled at that. It was refreshing to see the angel this…carefree. Normally she was all uptight and loyal to her divine side, but a little bit of alcohol always helped to ease her stiffness a little. 

“Don’t you laugh at me, Catra!” Adora reached out to ruffle up Catra’s perfectly fine hair, making it a mess. 

“Hey! I spent awfully long time making it look.. _ somehow. _ ” 

She was trying to adjust the thick and curly brown hair back to how it was, but it was hopeless. She groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“You look charming. Don’t worry about it.” The angel admitted out of the blue and it had taken Catra aback. If they were sober these things would remain unspoken. “I mean…you’re a demon...being…charming and tempting is your…whole essence.” 

Catra blinked a few times and sat a bit up straight, trying to look how Adora just described her. 

“You mean…like this?” She posed, throwing her hair behind her shoulder, trying to act, but her drunken state made it look very clumsy and so Adora laughed wholeheartedly. 

“Yeah, yeah, just like that!” Even some tears appeared in the corner of her eyes as she laughed and it warmed Catra’s heart. 

After a while the laughing stopped and there was a heavy silence. It started raining outside, so the sound of the fireplace mixed with the rain hitting the windows and the roof. It was peaceful and cozy, too good to be true. Catra knew that soon the time would come when they needed to part ways again, and she dreaded the thought of it.

“What about Rome?” She asked, to keep the conversation going, but Adora’s eyes widened and stood up from her chair, shaking her finger in the air.

“No, no, we are not having this conversation.” 

“Why not?” 

“I told you back then we would not speak of that again.” The angel walked up and down in the small room and Catra pondered if they would ever discuss what happened there. 

“Alright…alright, you don’t need to be all…mad.” 

The demon got back to her feet and sat down at her chair, playing with the empty glass, while Adora was thumping in the background. 

“Can I stay a bit longer?” Catra asked, looking up at the angel with puppy eyes. 

“I don’t know…maybe you should go…” 

“Please? It’s like a shower outside! Do you want me to catch a cold and be sick?” 

The puppy eyes were enough to convince Adora but she kept pushing until the angel agreed and poured them another round.

“You can’t even be sick! You are not human, you are demon!” She sighed, taking her seat and the now filled glass. “But fine, you can stay…you had me at that cute look of yours.” Adora rolled her eyes and she made the demon very happy. 

“Thank you, you are the best.” Catra grinned from ear to ear, sipping on her wine. 

“But only if you behave and don’t bring that topic up  _ ever _ again.” 

“Fiiine…” Catra moaned and walked up to the window, glass in her hand. 

She watched the pouring rain soaking up the already muddy roads. She remembered what a nightmare it would be to leave. Especially in her long silk dress. There was barely anyone left on the streets, in that grim weather the folks stayed home. She sipped her drink in peace until Adora stumbled next to her. She had to catch the angel, otherwise she would have ended up on the damp street with head first and broken window. 

“Whoaa…easy there.”

In order to catch the other she had to move quickly and accidentally poured some of the wine on Adora’s fine wooly dress. It immediately soaked up the red liquid, making it impossible to wash out. When the angel noticed she gasped. 

“My dress! Aaaaa… I have only this one!” She pouted sadly and looked down on the stain, trying to rub it off, but it was a hopeless attempt. “This will never come out…” 

Catra felt pity for her and when Adora raised her celestial blue eyes upon her with a pleading look she had to roll her own eyes. 

“Why don’t you just miracle it away?” 

It was too obvious for the demon, but not for the angel clearly. 

“Because…’cause I have already used up my juice today…it was a busy one…with all the healing. Please?” 

Adora knew how to make a demon soft and her talk worked wonders when it came to Catra. Without saying anything she just pouted and with a flick of a wrist the stain was gone and the dress looked better than ever. 

“Aw…thank you, Catra!” 

“No, don’t thank me. If they knew about what I’m doing here…my reputation would be  _ gone _ in an instant.” 

She had done way too much for the angel and if her bosses would get intel on it, not only her reputation would be gone, but she would perish. Her lot was not such a forgiving one, that was the other side. Demons, especially demon lords like Beelzebub would have him bathe in a tub of holy water.  _ Ouch, that would hurt. _

“Okay, then let me just…” It was probably the endless amount of alcohol that made the angel do what she did next, but Catra didn’t mind the reason behind it. It was something small, but gestures like this gave her hope that someday maybe…The angel placed her hand gently on Catra’s shoulder but then brought it up to caress her cheek gently for a moment. It went down only in a blink of an eye, but still, it seemed like an eternity for the demon in which she would be gladly stuck. 

Their gazes met as well, and Catra couldn’t decide whether the reason for her burning cheeks was the alcohol or something completely different. She had wanted to do many things at that moment, but she was frozen in her place. Even her mouth fell ajar slightly, but the next time she blinked the moment was gone and Adora was staring out of the window. 

Catra smiled and decided to cherish that little warmth upon her cheeks and lock the sensation into her heart. Who knows when they would see each other again? It could be another thousand years, or just a few years, maybe a decade, but Catra wasn’t going to waste the night. 

For the rest of it they talked about other things, more casual stuff, ignoring their duties and the fact that they were on opposite sides. Just for a night it seemed like they were two best friends hanging out, drinking and enjoying life while it lasted. The rain had stopped for a while by the time Catra made up her mind to leave. 

“Alright, angel. I think I have exploited your precious time enough. Time to go.” 

It was hard, but she had a feeling they would soon see each other again. Adora showed her out and when she stepped outside into the mud the celestial took her hand for a moment. 

“Hey Catra…let’s not do this again…” 

At first the demon misinterpreted what Adora said and in confusion she frowned, looking down at their hands being entwined and then back up at the angel’s face.

“What do you mean?” 

“Spending so much time apart…let’s not do that.” Adora said sheepishly and pulled her hand back, holding onto the door now. 

Catra smiled lovingly and nodded. 

“You have my word. See you, angel.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it! If you liked it make sure to leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a Good Omens Catradora AU. I wanted to stick with the original Good Omens series in the beginning to set off the story. Although I made some tweaks here and there. We will follow Adora's and Catra's adventures through the different times of history in the following chapters.


End file.
